Chat in Dot
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: Aplikasi chat membuat banyak orang terhubung walaupun berada di tempat yang berbeda, atau bahkan yang berada 1 cm dari kita. Tak terkecuali BBB Elemental juga kawan-kawan. Dan mungkin inilah isi chat mereka xD Summary tidak sesuai dengan isi. Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: Dot merupakan aplikasi yang serupa dengan L*ne. Perbedaannya tidak ada timeline.**

 **OOC, Gaje.**

 **A/N:**

 **Emotnya berdasarkan emot bbm lho, yaa~ *digamvar**

 **Ket:**

Huruf Biasa **: Narasi**

 **Huruf Bold: Percakapan di aplikasi**

 _Huruf Italic_ **: menyatakan bahwa sang pengguna sedang aktif atau tidak aktif.**

 _ **Huruf Bold dan Italic**_ **: tag**

Gopal yang telah selesai membereskan peralatan yang mereka gunakan untuk bermain game tadi bersama Taufan pergi kebelakang untuk menyimpan semua barangnya digudang. Sebentar lagi ayah Gopal akan pulang dan pasti mereka akan jadi daging cincang jika peralatan itu masih ada disana.

Taufan kemudian menghidupkan data seluler smartphone miliknya. Handphone ku sunyi, nih. Pikir Taufan saat melihat smartphone bercasing biru tua tersebut. Biasanya smartphone tersebut akan ramai karena pesan siaran lewat BBM. Karena bosan, ia. memulai chat grup di salah satu apl smartphone miliknya.

 __Taufan sedang aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: Hlo? Ad org g dsn?**

Ais yang sedang santai di taman memegang smartphone yang bergetar di kantongnya. Ohh,, percakapan dari Dot ternyata. Pasti dari Taufan. Dan tentunya, dengan bahasa singkatnya.

 _Ais_my sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Ais_my: tolong ya bang Taufan, pake bahasa manusia napa?!**

 **_Taufan: halaah... G enk pun kw.**

 **Ais_my: gak enak kasih kucing :v**

 _Ais_my sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: AAIISS! *Noooo***

 _GempaAmazing sedang aktif sekarang._

 **GempaAmazing: Taufan! Cepat pulang! bentar lagi buka tua!**

 **GempaAmazing: typo typo! Maksudku 'tau'**

 **_Taufan: selalu aja typo. Bentar lagi. Soalnya lagi seru main ama** _ **Gopal_Ji**_ **nih.**

Gopal yang sedang menonton televisi setelah Taufan pulang memainkan smartphone miliknya yang bergetar.

 _Gopal_Ji sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Gopal_Ji mengirimkan stiker.**

 **GempaAmazing: Gopal! Ngetik, dong! Hape aku lola nih!**

 **Gopal_Ji: kayaknya dari tadi Gempa pake tanda seru terus.**

Gempa melihat smartphone yang tadi dipinjam Halilintar. Ia melihat semua notifikasi yang muncul. Ia terkejut melihat pesan Gopal yang mengatakan bahwa ia terus menggunakan tanda seru.

 **GempaAmazing: maaf ya, teman-teman. Hape aku dibajak kak Halilintar_Terbaik**

 **Gopal_Ji: Pantesan!**

 **_Taufan: kak Hali kebiasaan deh -_- hajar yok?**

 **GempaAmazing: diakan lagi offline.**

 **Gopal_Ji: ya juga..**

"Apa-apaan nih nama aku disebut?" Ucap Halilintar dalam hatinya. "Tapi gapapa lah, sekali-kali cari sensasi pake hape Gempa." Sambungnya.

 _Halilintar_Terbaik sedang aktif sekarang._

 **GempaAmazing: Bang Hali kok on?! "-"**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: nanti jangan pulang kerumah dulu ya, Fan. Nanti ke lapangan aja. Biar puas kau hajar aku disana.** _ **_Taufan**_

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: iya, kakak baru beli paket.**

 **_Taufan: HUWAA! Ada dedemit!**

 __Taufan sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

"Haduuuh... Mereka ini. Bikin keributan lagi deeh.." Ucap Yaya yang melihat isi pesan Halilintar.

 _Yayacomel sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Yayacomel: tak baiklah berantem nih.**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: siapa yang berantam? '-'**

 **Gopal_Ji: tumben Hali pake emot? =D**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: edisi lagi somplak *rotfl***

 __Taufan sedang aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: ey! Mana lu Hali! Keburu gosong nih dagingnya!**

 **Yayacomel: dagiing?**

 **GempaAmazing: kami buat pesta bbq di belakang rumah,** _ **Yayacomel**_ **.** **Kalo mau ikut datang aja.**

 **Yayacomel: Ooo.. Bentar, yo..**

 _Blaze_Fire sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: bentar lagi. Aku masih cari piring dirumah.**

 **Blaze_Fire: !**

 **_Taufan: nape lu tong?**

 **_: kenapa kau nih?**

 **Gopal_Ji: Blaze?**

 **Yayacomel: kau gpp?**

 **Blaze_Fire: aku disirem**

 _Ais_my sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Ais_my: maafkan daku, Blaze.. Daku tak sengaja.**

 **GempaAmazing: tapi direncanakan**

 **Ais_my: bang Gem! Kok ngomongnya sarkastis sih?!**

 **GempaAmazing: kan benar kan?**

 _Blaze_Fire sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

Ying menatap smartphone-nya tak percaya. Masa' Blaze disirang doang masang tanda seru?

 _YingJe sedang aktif sekarang._

 _YingJe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Yayacomel: nih anak kuker kali yak? Baru on langsung off? '-'**

 **GempaAmazing: mungkin saraf tepinya terjepit :v**

 _Yayacomel sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Ais_my sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Gopal_Ji sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Halilintar_Terbaik sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _GempaAmazing sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: lho? Pada off semua, ya? Aku juga lah.**

 __Taufan sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Fang_ShadowMaster sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: ahk! Aku dateng kalian off semua!**

 _Fang_ShadowMaster sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _YingJe sedang aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: abisnya, kan bentar lagi buka puasa. Ente malah datang. -_-**

 _YingJe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

Dan chat ini berakhir dengan member chat yang off semua.

 **TBC/Delete?**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini terispirasi dari fiction yang saya baca di fictionpress. Dan lucu banget! Saya aja guling2 bacanya. Tapi saya lupa judulnya.. #ditabok. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fic Facebook punya Boboiboy karya IsmiHana xD**

 **Dan buat Deasy, tantangan kamu lagi di proses, nak. Sabar yaak :v**

 **Udah, itu aja. Buat Cerita Abstrak dan Absurd BBB Elemental.. Hum.. Ya, gitu deh. #ditaboklagi**

 **Tinggalkan review, ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

R

RELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

ELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: sama kayak di chapter satu.**

 **Ket:**

Huruf Biasa **: Narasi**

 **Huruf Bold: Percakapan di aplikasi**

 _Huruf Italic_ **: menyatakan bahwa sang pengguna sedang aktif atau tidak aktif.**

 _ **Huruf Bold dan Italic**_ **: tag**

Fang terus melihat jam dinding dirumahnya. Kaizo sedang keluar sebentar, jadi ia sedang sendiri dirumah. Ia kemudian melirik _smartphone_ yang tergeletak diatas meja yang sedang di _charge._ Sekali-sekali ia melihat ke layar apakah baterai telah terisi penuh atau tidak.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya _smartphone_ nya telah terisi penuh. Ia lalu melepaskan sambungan menuju stopkontak, lalu memainkan jemarinya diatas benda tipis itu.

 _Fang_ShadowMaster sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: jangan bilang abis terawih gak ada yang on?**

Taufan tersentak begitu menyadari benda tipis di saku celananya bergetar. Ia melihat pesan dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari dot. Dan ia merasa heran tumben bukan dirinya yang memulai.

 __Taufan sedang aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: lu masih dendam ama yang magrib tadi? '-'**

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: bukan dendam, sih.**

 _Halilintar_Terbaik sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Blaze_Fire sedang aktif sekarang_

 _YingJe sedang aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: lu semua ngomongin wa, ya!?**

 **Blaze_Fire: yang mana?**

 **YingJe: yang aku on langsung off?!**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: ya elah, neng. Selow aja kale.** _ **Yayacomel**_ **sama** _ **GempaAmazing**_ **yang ngomongin lu.**

'Oooh.. Jadi mereka berduaa..' Batin Ying sarkastis.

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: lagian aku on pas semua udah off. Lu kan tau sendiri. -_-**

 **Blaze_Fire: tuh pasangan sejoli memang terakhir kali yang ngomong sebelum kami semua off, neng :v**

 **YingJe: sorry, wa lupa,** _ **Fang_ShadowMaster.**_

 **Fang_ShadowMaster mengirimkan stiker.**

"Ava-avaan ini! Nama aku divawa-vawa!" Ucap Gempa dengan OOC-nya. Taufan dan Gopal hanya menutup telinga mereka.

 _GempaAmazing sedang aktif sekarang._

'Okee.. Cukup chattingannya. Waktunya balas dendam. Hohoho...' Batin Blaze lalu berjalan ke dapur.

 _Blaze_Fire sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: lho? Blaze kok langsung off? Emang dirumah ada apa,** _ **Halilintar_Terbaik**_ **?**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: Blaze balas dendam ama Ais soal yang sebelum magrib.**

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: emang kau dimana,** _ **_Taufan**_ **?**

 **_Taufan: dirumah Gopal. Kebetulan Ayah dan Ibunya keluar.**

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: ihh.. Gak ngajak. Aku kesana, ya**

"Gopal! Fang mau ikutan kesini, tuh." Ucap Taufan pada Gopal yang serius main _game_.

"Yaudah, kali. Suruh aja datang. Mumpung ada donat lobak merah sama putih." Jawab Gopal masih fokus sama _game_ nya.

"Okee.." Ucap Taufan lalu mengetik.

 **_Taufan: yaudah, kesini aja. Kata Gopal gpp. Dia udah beli Donat Lobak Merah, lhooo...**

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: **-) beneran?! Bentar, ya!**

 _Fang_ShadowMaster sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: dengar Donat Lobak Merah aja, langsung semangat. :v**

"Oke, Taufan. Sekarang giliranmu dan Gempa." Ucap Gopal tersenyum sambil menyerahkan stick PS pada Taufan. "Si Fang masih on apa udah off?"

"Oke. Hmm.. Kalo gak salah si Pang udah off." Ucap Taufan sambil duduk disebelah Gempa.

 _Gopal_Ji sedang aktif sekarang._

 __Taufan sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: lha? Gopal on taufan off.**

 **Gopal_Ji: iya, sekarang gilirannya Taufan sama Gempa.**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: lho? Emang kalian ngapain?**

 **Gopal_Ji: main game, lha? Apalagi?**

 **YingJe: Tapi, status gempa masih on, tuh?**

 _Yayacomel sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Yayacomel: Hello every body! Presiden datang! :v**

 **Gopal_Ji: *krikkrik.. Krikkrik..***

 **Yayacomel: -_-**

 **Yayacomel: sudahlah, mungkin Gempa lelah.**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: atau saraf tepinya terjepit? :v**

"Oke, aku muak dengan kalimat 'mungkin saraf tepinya terjepit'." Ucap Ying sedikit bosan lalu memainkan jarinya diatas benda tipis yang ada di tangan kanannya.

 **YingJe: GANTI TOPIK!**

 **Gopal_Ji: siapa doi kalian?**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: Syit! Doi?! Apa itu?! Mikroorganisme, ya?!**

"APA-APAAN SI GOPAL ITU?! KOK MALAH BAHAS DOI?!" Teriak Ice dari kamar mandi. Dia membawa ponselnya kekamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa, Ice?" Tanya Halilintar yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ah?! Eng.. G-Gapapa, kok." Ucap Ice gelagapan.

"Ooouh.." Halilintar ber-oh-ria dan memfokuskan matanya ke TV didepannya (lagi).

 _Ais_my sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Ais_my: doi? Gak ada yang lain?**

 **YingJe: KOK DOI!?**

 **Gopal_Ji: katanya ganti topik.**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: GAK DOI JUGA KELEUUSS...!?**

 **YingJe: JANGAN DOI JUGA, KALEE!**

 **Ais_my: MASA DOI? HELLOOW...**

 **Yayacomel: gak level bahas doi.**

 _Fang_ShadowMaster sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: kuker amat lu pada bahas doi. Daripada doi, mending kalian bahas kegantengan aku, niih :V**

"Ya ampun, Fang.. Sempat-sempatnya muji diri sendiri.." Ucap Gempa yang melihat pesan dari Fang. Kebetulan sekarang giliran Gopal dan Taufan, dan Fang baru sampai.

 **Yayacomel: GAK SUDI!**

 **YingJe: OGAH!**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: CUIH!**

" _Game_ nya udahan, ya. Kita makan-makan aja dulu." Ucap Taufan.

"Ya udah. Pegel nih tangan aku." Ucap Gopal.

"Hmm, buka dot, ah." Ucap Taufan lalu asyik dengan benda tipis di tangannya itu.

"APA-APAAN NI!" Teriaknya dengan OOC.

 **GempaAmazing: bulshit!**

 __Taufan sedang aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: sedang muntah sekarang.**

 **Gopal_Ji: sedang pingsan sekarang.**

 **Fang_ShadowMaster: kok gitu, sih?**

 **GempaAmazing: GANTI TOPIK!?**

 _Blaze_Fire sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Sferakuasagenerasi9 sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Blaze_Fire: ciee.. Ochobot pake dot :v**

 **YingJe: ciee..**

 **Yayacomel: cieee :v**

 **Sferakuasagenerasi9: :$ jangan gitu, dong**

 **Gopal_Ji: sudah sadar sekarang.**

 **Gopal_Ji: acc undangan aku ya,** _ **Sferakuasagenerasi9**_

 **Sferakuasagenerasi9: siapa yang culik aku kesini?**

 **_Taufan: aku, dong! Siapa lagi maling disini selain aku?**

 **Halilintar_Terbaik: Wow!**

 **Sferakuasagenerasi9:** _ **GempaAmazing**_ **!** _ **_Taufan**_ **! Pulang! Tok Aba udah khawatir, nih!**

 **GempaAmazing: ini lagi diperjalanan pulang.**

 **_Taufan: iya. Ibu bapaknya Gopal udah balik.**

 _GempaAmazing sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 __Taufan sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Halilintar_Terbaik mengganti ID menjadi Halilintar_Ketjeh_

 **Gopal_Ji: *tampang you don't say***

 **Yayacomel: ketjeh? '-'**

 **Sferakuasagenerasi9: sedang muntah sekarang.**

 _Sferakuasagenerasi9 sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Yayacomel mengganti ID menjadi PresidenYaya._

 _YingJe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Fang_ShadowMaster mengganti ID menjadi FangkePangsamasahaja._

 _FangkePangsamasahaja sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Ais_my sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Blaze_Fire sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Halilintar_Ketjeh sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _PresidenYaya sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Gopal_Ji sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

Chat ini berakhir sama seperti kemarin. Tetapi, tidak ada yang tiba-tiba _online_ saat yang lain sedang _offline._

 **TBC**

 **A/N: mungkin fic ini cuman 5 chapter aja. TT**

 **Btw, kok malah mirip Facebook Messenger, sih? '-'**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang review.. Gak ngangka kalo reviewnya bisa sampe 16 dalam waktu sehari! *sujud syukur* emejing! Kayak ID-nya Gem gem cayank! *hah? Cayank?* *lupakan***

 **Makasih banyak. Jangan bosen2 buat review, ya! :)**

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: sama kayak di chapter satu. Khusus untuk typo, hayati lelah mengurus typo, bang TT-TT**

 **Ket:**

Huruf Biasa **: Narasi**

 **Huruf Bold: Percakapan di aplikasi**

 _Huruf Italic_ **: menyatakan bahwa sang pengguna sedang aktif, tidak aktif, dan ganti ID.**

 _ **Huruf Bold dan Italic**_ **: tag**

 **.**

Yaya yang merasa bosan karena biasanya _smartphone_ miliknya akan bergetar terus sepanjang hari kini tidak bergetar sama sekali. Yaya kemudian menggunakan _smartphone_ nya untuk bermain _game_ sebentar. Dan beberapa jam kemudian ia dilanda rasa bosan.

Berbeda pula dengan Ying yang semangat sekali ngedota. Setelah setelah 2 jam berada di depan komputer miliknya, ia mengistirahatkan matanya.

Ochobot pula sibuk memainkan PC yang ada di kamar para kembar Boboiboy. Berhubung kembar Boboiboy sedang membantu tok Aba membuka kedai, dan kebetulan mereka menyuruh Ochobot jaga rumah, dia dengan santainya ia memainkan PC disana. Berhubung nih rumah dekat sama kedai tok Aba, dan dikedai tok Aba ada wi-fi, maka ia tidak perlu meminjam modem pada para kembar elemental. Dan ia login Dot for PC setelah ia mendaftar Dot dari smartphone yang baru dibelikan tok Aba. Biar gampang buat _delivey order_ kata tok Aba. (Puantessan punya dot -_-")

.

 _Sferakuasagenerasi9 sedang aktif sekarang._

 _PresidenYaya sedang aktif sekarang._

 _YingJe sedang aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: eh, nnti kta ktmuan d tok Aba's Kokotiam, y!**

 **PresidenYaya: eh? Mw pain ksna?**

 **Sferakuasagenerasi9: ngomong apa sih?**

 _Halilintar_Ketjeh sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Halilintar_Ketjeh mengganti ID menjadi Halilintar__

 **Halilintar_: mau ngapain kalian?**

 **PresidenYaya: mau ngerusuh!**

 **YingJe: bakar ban!**

 **Halilintar_: -_-**

 __Taufan sedang aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufan: kirain si** _ **Sferakuasagenerasi9**_ **on di hp. Ternyata PC! *baru pulang nih xD***

 **Sferakuasagenerasi9: hehehe.. Biar puas.. :v**

 **Halilintar: tunggal kau ya, bang!**

 **PresidenYaya: lho? Kenapa** _ **Halilintar_**_ **manggil abang ke Taufan?**

 **Halilintar_: ini Blaze. Hp ku low bat**

 **YingJe: owalah..**

 _FangkePangSamaSahaja sedang aktif sekarang._

 _FangkePangSamaSahaja mengganti ID menjadi SiImutPang._

 **YingJe: sedang sweatdrop sekarang.**

 **PresidenYaya: teman segroup chat kamu sedang selingkuh. Tunggulah dia sampai selesai selingkuh.**

 **Halilintar_: pacar gak punya buat pesan selingkuh -_- #Blaze_Fire**

 **PresidenYaya: suka hatiku, lah!**

 **SiImutPang: udah, selingkuhnya lanjutin aja dulu :v**

 **PresidenYaya: *ngelus dada***

 **_Taufan: Fang, kalo ganti ID jangan yang melenceng dari kenyataan.**

 **Sferakuasagenerasi9: nyelekit :v**

 _Sferakuasagenerasi9 mengganti ID menjadi Ochobot9._

 __Taufan mengganti ID menjadi _Taufaaan._

 _SiImutPang mengganti ID menjadi TaufanKokAlayEaa._

 **_Taufaaan: sampeyan ngajak ribut?!**

 **Ochobot9: hadeeh..**

 _GempaAmazing sedang aktif sekarang._

 _TaufanKokAlayEaa mengganti ID menjadi PrebekPang._

 **GempaAmazing: Fang tuh yang alay :D ganti ID mulu. :v**

 **Halilintar_: jadi gak kalian kesini?** _ **YingJe, PresidenYaya**_

 **YingJe: wa dah sampai, mah.**

 **PresidenYaya: ini lagi dijalan. Terpeleset doang udah sampe. -_-**

 _PresidenYaya sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Halilintar_ sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _PrebekPang sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **GempaAmazing: ah, pada off. Ngedota, ah.**

 _GempaAmazing sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Ochobot9 sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufaaan: udahlah. Daripada capek bertengkar ama kau, mending aku off. Batre aku pun dah low -_-**

 __Taufaaan sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: gak seru, nih. -_-**

 _YingJe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Ais_my sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Blaze_Fire sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Blaze_Fire: KAMPREET!**

 **Ais_my: kenapa?**

 **Blaze_Fire: masa' kita muncul yang lain off!**

 **Ais_my: huft! Off aja lah.**

 _Ais_my sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Blaze_Fire sedang tidak aktof sekarang._

Chat ini berakhir dengan tragis (?) Karena semuanya off saat Blaze baru mau ngejek Fang dengan ID alaynya itu.

Berakhir, sepertinya belum.

 _YingJe sedang aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: wah, sinyal wi-fi nya kencang banget!**

 _Ochobot9 sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Ochobot9 mengirimkan stiker.**

 **YingJe mengirimkan stiker.**

 _PresidenYaya sedang aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: Yaya! Kau dimana?**

 **PresidenYaya: maaf, ya. Tadi aku gak enak badan, jadi gak datang, deh.**

 _PresidenYaya mengganti ID menjadi PresidenYaya_sick._

 _Halilintar_ sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Halilintar_: GWS ya.**

 **PresidenYaya_sick: makasih.**

 **YingJe: ada orang lho disini. -_-**

 **Ochocot9: iya.**

 **Ochobot9 mengirimkan stiker.**

 _Blaze_Fire sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Blaze_Fire: Haloo.. Ada orang disini. Jangan keasyikan berdua.** _ **Halilintar_, PresidenYaya_sick**_

 **PresidenYaya_sick: maaf, teman-teman.**

 _Blaze_Fire sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Ochocot9: cepat banget Blaze off?**

 **Halilintar_: dia disuruh ngantar pesanan.**

 _Halilintar_ sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **PresidenYaya_sick: ochobot, kau gak bantuin tok Aba?**

 **Ochobot9: iya. Soalnya aku disuruh jaga rumah. :3**

 **YingJe: oh, ya. Nanti aku ke rumahmu ya, Yaya.**

 **PresidenYaya_sick: oke.**

 _YingJe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **PresidenYaya_sick: aku off dulu ya, ochobot.**

 _PresidenYaya_sick sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Ochobot9: hm.. Ya lah..**

 _Ochobot9 sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 __Taufaaan sedang aktif sekarang._

 **_Taufaaan: oy! Jahat amat lu pada TT-TT**

 **_Taufaaan: sedang menangis sekarang.**

 __Taufaaan sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

Dan chat ini beneran udahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yuhuu... Author terabsurd seabsurd absurdnya datang! *dihajar***

 **Makasih banyak buat semua readers yang sudah baca dan sudah review! #efekNeko**

 **Balasan review...**

 **Adawiyah: HAH? Awak nih orang Malaysia? Auww! #efekNeko Lawak ke? Ingatkan saya sahaja yang gelak sebab baca ulang fiction nih. Salam dari saya, Author from Indonesia :D maaf jika bahasa melayu saya kurang alami xD**

 **Jeijy Aul 29: eh? Emang aku gak ada jelasin ya di fb? #nihpastiJenikan? Salken juga *padahal kalo beneran jeni kan gak perlu dibales :3* Makasih semangatnya!**

 **Cesper: emang semua saya buat OOC Parah, apalagi Halilintar xD aku 'kan pembully setianya Hali xD *disetrum* makasih reviewnya! Nanti saya usahakan supaya panjang.**

 **Sofy: makasih reviewnya! Ini udah di next.**

 **Guest: sebenarnya, ini juga pengalaman pribadi xD ada yang bilang katanya bakalan begadang, eh saya ditinggal begadang sendiri TT-TT**

 **Jeji: soalnya chapter 2 terinspirasi dari situ xD mumpung lucu xD btw, seseorangnya bukannya kamu sendiri? '-' *dijitak**

 **Syak30Dec: ternyata kita sama :'v soalnya pengalaman pribadi juga *walau cuman sekali :v***

 **Kabar gembira untuk kita semua!**

 **Saya akan membuat fic ini sampe 10 chapter! Hore! Mantap! Mantap! Mantap! *kok kayak PaZol?'-'***

 **Btw, ada readers yang pake BB gak? Kalo pake BB saya sarankan pake Opera Mini. Soalnya kalo pake browser bawaan ponsel gak bakal bisa bedain antara Italic sama Bold and Italic.**

 **Sekian dari saya. Saya harap para readers semua bisa terhibur sama fic gaje bin absurd ini :D**

 **Review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC! Gaje! Salah ketik! Salah tempat! Salah paham (?), salah ucap (?), Kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Author adalah manusia biasa, dan manusia dipenuhi oleh dosa. (Dark, Milk: sok religius lu, White-,-)**

 **-G-**

Anggap sekarang sedang malam takbiran! (Dark, Milk: sampe kayak gitu amat, White) jika ID mereka berubah, berarti sudah diganti di percakapan sebelumnya.

 _Gopal_Ji sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Gopal_Ji: Kalian ngomong apaan sih! Kok notif aku jebol?!**

"Huh! Pada off semua! Tuhan, tolong aku~" ucap Gopal yang menyanyikan lagu yang Geral kenal sekali.

 _YingJe sedang aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: GOPAL! KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI! GAK ADA KAU GAK ADA YANG BISA DIBULLY!**

 **Gopal_Ji: di rumah, dan please, caps mu dijaga ying!**

 **YingJe: maaf *peace***

 **Gopal_Ji: nyeh. -,-**

 _Gempa_B sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Gempa_B: maafin Gempa ya kalau Gempa punya salah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.**

 **YingJe: dosamu banyak banget, tong? Kalo dosamu segitu, dosa Taufan dan Blaze semana dong?**

 **Gempa_B: anggap aja lah kayak gitu! *rotfl***

 _Blaze_B sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Blaze_B: apa maksudmu, Ying? 3:)**

 **Gempa_B: setannya dateng tuh *rotfl***

 **Blaze_B: APA?!**

 _B_Taufaaan sedang aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: eh, setan satu lagi muncul tuh! :v**

 **B_Taufaaan: apa kau bilang? Bisa ulangi?**

 _Fang_Pang sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Gopal_Ji: wei! The King of _ dateng!**

 **Fang_Pang: '_' apa?**

 **Gempa_B: manusia?**

 **Gopal_Ji: tidak!**

 **Gempa_B: hm, benda?**

 **YingJe: tidak!**

 **Gempa_B: hewan?**

 **Gopal_Ji: tidak!**

 **YingJe: tidak!**

Gopal dan Ying mengirim pesan secara serentak.

 **Fang_Pang: Tumbuhan? Tumbuhan?**

 **Gopal_Ji: tidak! Tidak!**

 **YingJe: Bukan!**

 **Gempa_B: makhluk halus?!**

 **B_Taufaaan: bisa jadi :v**

 **Blaze_B: jin? Jin?**

 **YingJe: bukan! Bukan! *noooo***

 **Blaze_B: trus apa?**

 **B_Taufaaan: bego! Kn main tbak2an -_-**

 **YingJe: tebaklah, woi!**

 **B_Taufaaan: Setan? Setan?!**

 **Gopal_Ji: dikit lagi!**

Mereka semua (kecuali Ying dan Gopal) berusaha mencari jawaban apa yang tepat untuk mengisi 5 huruf yang kosong di pesan Gopal.

 **Gempa_B: bahasa inggris?!**

 **YingJe: IYA! IYA! XD**

 **Gempa_B: DEVIL! DEVIL?!**

 **YingJe: ya! Betul! Selamat! Anda mendapatkan BMW!**

 **Gempa_B: ?**

 **Gopal_Ji: untuk aku aja! Gempa 'kan belum punya surat izin. *rotfl***

 **YingJe: Boleh boleh... 3:) tapi,**

 **Gempa_B: ?**

 **Fang_Pang: ?**

 **YingJe: tapi ongkir tanggung sendiri, trus pajak 100%**

 **Fang_Pang: sama aja!**

 **Gempa_B: sama aja bohong -_-**

 **B_Taufaaan: penipuan itu mah.**

Fang, Gempa dan Taufan mengirim pesan secara serentak.

 **Blaze_B: -_- bagusan gaosah!**

 **Gopal_Ji: mau ngasih hadiah apa ngerampok kau?!**

 **YingJe: ya, kalo bisa dua2 :P**

 _Y_Y sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Y_Y: nanti datang kerumahku, ya.**

 _Rosai_si_Raksasa_Perisai sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Rosai_si_Raksasa_Perisai: wah, boleh tuh bro~**

 **Gempa_B: siapa yang undang kau nih?!**

 **B_Taufaaan: siapa yang invite kau bro~? '-'**

 **Rosai_si_Raksasa_Perisai: hehe, Adudu dah lama invite saya, bro~**

 _Abdoel_Dudul sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Mister_Sabotage_Probe sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Abdoel_Dudul: woi woi! Ngapain sebut2 nama aku?**

 **Mister_Sabotage_Probe: sensi banget, bos.**

 **B_Taufaaan: ngoahaha! Probe, adudu gitu orangnya *rotfl***

 **Blaze_B: dia mah bukan orang *rotfl***

 _Y_Y mengganti ID menjadi Yaya_Yah._

 **Yaya_Yah: hei! Nanti ikut keliling kampung ya!**

 **Mister_Sabotage_Probe: oke!**

 **Abdoel_Dudul: (y)**

 **Blaze_B: oke!**

 **B_Taufaaan: sip! (y)**

 **Gempa_B: oke deh!**

 _HalilintarB sedang aktif sekarang._

 _HalilintarB sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Rosai_si_Raksasa_Perisai: bisa diatur tuh, bro~**

 **Yaya_Yah: jangan lupa ya, bro~**

 **YingJe: wei! Undang yang lain lah! Biar rame.**

 _Ejo_Jo sedang aktif sekarang._

 _HalilintarB sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Bago_Go sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Koko_Jambul sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Gopal_Ji: Gopal_Ji sedang makan sekarang.**

 _HalilintarB sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _WhiteChoco01 sedang aktif sekarang._

 **-G-**

Dark: WhiteChoco01 itu siapa?

Milk: jangan-jangan...

D,M: *natap tajam White* Woi! Jangan masukkin diri sendiri ke fic kalo gak izin ke kami!

White: ampuun! *lari*

M,D: *ngejar White*

 **-G-**

 _WhiteChoco01 sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _HalilintarB sedang aktif sekarang._

 **HalilintarB: Peak nih author!**

 **Gopal_Ji: sama kayak kau -,-**

 **HalilintarB: APA?!**

 **Gopal_Ji menghapus salah satu pesan yang dikirimnya.**

 _S8000 sedang aktif sekarang._

 _YingJe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **S8000: waw! Grupnya rame! *-***

 **Fang_Pang: waw! Kambingnya alay *-***

 _Captain_Kaizo sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Captain_Kaizo: ekhem ekhem.**

 **HalilintarB: anda kenapa, bang kaizo?**

 **Captain_Kaizo: gpp**

 **B_Taufaaan: spg**

 **Blaze_B: apa tuh?**

 **Ais_B: artunys?**

 **Ais_B: *artinya**

 **Gempa_B: singkat, padat, gaje xD**

 **B_Taufaaan: selamat! Anda orang keseratus yang sepemikiran dengan saya!**

 **Ais_B: krikz -_-**

 **Blaze_B: pulu! Pika! Banana! Bwa bwa!**

 **HalilintarB: mimpi apa punya sodara kayak gini? -_-' *nunjuk Blaze***

 **Blaze_B: bisa anda ulangi? *bawa golok***

 **HalilintarB menghapus salah satu pesan yang dikirimnya.**

 **B_Taufaaan: mimpi masuk ke lobang hitam Borara kali :v**

 _YingJe sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Lahap bergabung ke obrolan._

 _Ibu_bu bergabung ke obrolan._

 **Gopal_Ji: wew ._.**

 **Yaya_Yah: kenapa,** _ **Gopal_Ji**_ **?**

 _Gopal_Ji mengganti ID menjadi Gopalji._

 **Gopalji: ada Ibubu ._.**

 **YingJe: Wtf! Wth! Ada lahap disini! *noooo***

 _YingJe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **B_Taufaaan: untung aja Ying off.**

 **Rosai_si_Raksasa_Perisai: saya off dulu ya, bro~ nanti jumpa kat rumah Yaya ya bro~ yu bro~**

 _Rosai_si_Raksasa_Perisai sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Mister_Sabotage_Probe sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Abdul_Dudul: sejak kapan mamak aku gabung?**

 **Blaze_B: iya,** _ **B_Taufaaan**_ **, kalo dia masih on bisa ternistakan grup yang kita cintai ini :v**

 **Lahap: kalian bahas apa sih?**

 **Gempa_B: mungkin probe yang mengundang** _ **Ibu_bu**_ **?**

 **Yaya_Yah: makanya dia off.**

 **Abdul_Dudul: ihk! Aku akan hajar probe tuh! *noooo***

 _Abdul_Dudul sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Ibu_bu: aik? Off pula? Saya off juga lahh.**

 _Ibu_bu sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Bago_Go: aduh, bang~ tak perlu kita berantam hanya masalah nista nista nih lah, bang. Buang masa dan mubazir tenaga aja, bang. Lebih baik abang beli mercon ke saya saja bang. Satu bungkus hanya 20 juta 20 sen bang.**

 **Ais_B: woi! 'Buang masa dan mubazir tenaga' itu punyaku, coeg -_-"**

 **Bago_Go: maaf bang. Pinjam ya.**

 **Ais_B: -_-**

 **Ejo_Jo: aku beli merconnya semua.**

 **Gopalji: '-' lu ngidam mercon,** _ **Ejo_Jo**_ **?**

 **Ejo_Jo: ndas mu!**

 **Gempa_B: waw! *-*** _ **Ejo_Jo**_ **ngidam? Udah berapa minggu? XD**

 **HalilintarB: makin nista ni grup :'v**

 **B_Taufaaan: ada Ying nista, gak ada Ying malah makin nista.**

 **Blaze_B: dimana nih?**

 **Yaya_Yah: dimana? Maksudnya?**

 **Blaze_B: *gimana**

 **Koko_Jambul: pesan kue raya dong** _ **Bago_Go**_ **. Kue komplek xD**

 **Bago_Go: boleh, bang.**

 _Raksasa_Tidur sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Raksasa_Tidur: Zzz...**

 **Bago_Go: aduh, bang. Kalo tidur jangan digrup lah bang. Pamali.**

 **Gopalji: waduh :v**

 **Captain_Kaizo: DIEM!**

Melihat pesan yang dikirim kapten Kaizo, mereka malah meresponnya dengan kata seperti meminta pajak diem. (Waduh...)

 **Rakssasa_Tidur: Zzz...**

 **Captain_Kaizo: BUBAR! ARISANNYA UDAH SELESAI!**

 **Fang_Pang: siapa yang sapat bang?**

 **HalilintarB: siapa tang dapat? *-***

 **Gempa_B: hah? Siapa aiapa?!**

 **Yaya_Yah: past aku! *-***

Blaze dan Taufan sama-sama cengo melihat smartphone mereka. Langkah sekali melihat karakter kalem jadi OOC begitu. Blaze bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menscreenshot chat para chara kalem.

 **Ais_B: eg? Siapa bang? Siapa yang dapat?**

Oh, satu lagi ketinggalan ternyata. Dengan hormat (?) Blaze menscreenshot ulang chat mereka. Setelah Blaze melihat hasil screenshot itu, barulah Blaze sadar kalau ada typo yang bertebaran.

 **Ais_B: *eh**

Oh, Ais menyadari typo itu. Dia masih sadar diri ternyata.

 **Gempa_B: maaf, typo. Maksud aku 'siapa siapa'**

Penjelasan yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume, Gempa. Sampai-sampai saya bingung. (D,M: Lah, kan elu yang buat narasi?)

 **Halilintar: *yang**

 **Captain_Kaizo: yang dapat adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

 **Captain_Kaizo: besok abang kasih tau. Bubar!**

 **Fang_Pang: cih -"**

 **B_Taufaaan: udah panjang gitu. Tau tau ditunda -_-**

 **HalilintarB: sedang sweatdrop sekarang.**

 **B_Taufaaan: buang waktu dan mubazir tenaga aja -_-"**

 **Blaze_B: Hali! Jangan sweatdrop! Langsung mati aja!**

 **HalilintarB: bisa anda ulangi? 3:)**

 **Blaze_B: scroll up! :v**

 **Fang_Pang: mimpi apalah aku punya abang kayak gini? -_-"**

 **Ais_B: masuk ke lubang hitam Borara kali :D**

 **Captain_Kaizo: BUBAR!**

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

0

.

.

...

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo! Kembali lagi bersama saya, salah satu** **author gaje versi sp*tlite** **! Ada yang kangen gak? *kepedean***

 **Dark: maaf ya kalo chapter kali ini banyak hal gak masuk akal. Apalagi yang pas ejojo beli mercon itu TT**

 **Milk: *nutup mulut***

 **Maaf ya kalau saya tidak membalas review dari para readers. Tapi, saya senang banget dengan review2nya ^^ makasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan ya!**

 **Dan maaf juga karena kelamaan gak update. Baru bisa publish sekarang. Malam-malam lagi.**

 **Akhirnya besok bisa jadi senior. Walaupun sekolah serasa macam rumah hantu xD**

 **Jangan pergi dulu, masih ada kelanjutannya nih.. *nunjuk bawah***

 **REVIEW!**

 **-G-**

 **Captain_Kaizo: nah, bagus.. Anak pintar.**

Kaizo tidak mengetahui kebenaran dari ketenangan itu. Karena...

Fang mengirim _Broadcast Message_ melalui _Private Chat_.

Halilintar yang sedang meminum air dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas saat Blaze bilang scroll up tersentak menyadari _smartphone_ nya berbunyi. Terakhir kali yang ia tau, ia meletakkan benda itu di meja ruang tamu. Terdengar nada dering dari _smartphone_ itu, namun itu bukan nada dering pesan grup. Itu adalah nada dering dari private chat. Saat ia mengecek aplikasi Dot-nya, ternyata ia mendapat _Broadcast message_ dari Fang.

 **Fang_Pang: saat Kaizo berkata Bubar untuk ketiga kalinya, kita harus diam selama 5 menit, lalu serentak mengirimkan pesan saat aku mengirim bc untuk kedua kalinya.**

"Abang sendiri mau dikerjain. Dasar Fang."

Walaupun Halilintar mengatakan hal itu, ia tetap melakukan perintah Fang. Ia menunggu bc yang kedua.

 **Fang_Pang: SEKARANG!**

Setelah Fang mengirim bc tadi, semuanya mengirim pesan ke grup. Rata-rata mengirim pesan 'hay', 'halo', 'lagi ngapain'. Bahkan Halilintar yang tadinya hanya membaca, Bago_Go yang tadinya berdagang juga raksasa tidur yang ngorok di grup ikut mengirim pesan basa-basi. Kaizo hanya bisa meletakkan ponselnya lalu pundung di sudut tempat tidur dan meratapi nasibnya. (W,D,M: yang sabar ya gan... :v)

 **-TBC Beneran-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Chat in Dot © Chocolate White 2201**

 **Warning: silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya (Dark lagi malas ngetik soalnya)**

 **~ChocoAlita~**

Masih ingat dengan keadaan ngenes ples miris yang dialami Kaizo kemarin? Akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenaran dibalik hal itu. Karena ia dikuasai emosi, Kaizo membanting ponsel Fang, dan sialnya lagi ponsel malang itu terjatuh di kolam renang karena mereka di pinggir kolam saat itu.

Namun Kaizo bertanggung jawab, jadi ia membelikan Fang ponsel keluaran terbaru. Tapi Fang malah menghilangkan barang itu. Kaizo memang sempat mengamuk, sebelum ia membelikan Fang ponsel lagi.

Karena Kaizo tidak kuat dengan keramaian grup sebelumnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat grup chat baru yang hanya beranggotakan manusia dan alien tampan nan rupawan(Dark, Milk: Hoekkkss! / White: Narsis!)

 _Boboiboy_Taufan2 sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: Bang Kaizo kenapa out dari grup?**

 **Captain_Kaizo: Grup itu rame banget! Abang ga kuat, Hayati!**

"Anjay! Aku dipanggil Hayati!" ucap Taufan setelah membaca pesan dari Kaizo.

 **YingJe: Patut aja kalo abang keluar -,-**

 _Halilintar_ sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Halilintar_: Permisi... Lagi ngapain semua?** (Kok Halilin jadi OOC, White?)

 **YingJe: Aku?**

 **Halilintar_: Iyaa.. Kamu.. (Ala2 'Do you know?*)**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: Jadi duta shampoo lain? Hah? Hahahahaha! Ups!**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: Dulu pernah coba shampoo lain, tapi(aku lupa we! XD)**

 _Blaze_Blaze_Blaze sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: Dulu pernah coba shampoo lain, dan ketombe juga sempat hilang, tapi cuma sebentar balik lagi, dan rambutku rontok lagi. Uhh.. Aku sama Pentane** aja**

Karakter lain yang sedang aktif _sweatdrop_ di posisi masing-masing.

 **YingJe: Hapal njer! X'D**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: Terhura saya X'D**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: Terharu, Fan! Terharu!**

 **Captain_Kaizo: Guys, ayo berpikir jernih. Apa iya dengan kamu mencampurkan sendiri es batu rasa lemon dan gelembung bisa senikmat dan senyegerin segelas Spelait***? Boleh aja dicoba, tapi nyatanya susah. Menurut kamu info ini ga penting, nyatanya kamu jadi baca tulisan ini sampe habis :P wkwkwk**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: Anjerr! Kaizo OOC banget!**

 **Halilintar_: Wew ._.**

 **Captain_Kaizo: kalo ga OOC ga bakalan dibayar :'v**

 **YingJe: Ternyata bang Kaizo mikirin bayaran :v**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: Gaji aja yang dipikirin :v**

Ying dan Blaze mengirim pesan secara serentak. Cieeee... (?)

 _Gopallho sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Gopallho: Selamat malam**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: Malam**

 **Halilintar_: Malam**

 **Captain_Kaizo: Malam Gopal**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: Malam vrohhh!**

 **Gopallho: Selamat malam duhai kekasih~**

Dark: amankan telinga masing-masing! (Nutup telinga)

Milk: (tutup telinga)

Gopal: kok gitu sih? Suaraku bagus tau! (Narsis)

White: BAGUS KAYAK GITU HANCURNYA GIMANA NJER! (ngelempar buku cetak Kimia terbitan Y*dis**ra setebal 4 cm)

Dark, Milk: galak bener..

~back to the story~

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: malah nyanyi. Suara ga seberapa juga**

 **Captain_Kaizo: bye ada misi**

 **YingJe: suara tak bagus2 amat**

 **Halilintar_: hancur wae!**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: jelek wae!**

Halilintar dan Taufan mengirimkan pesan secara serentak. Mungkin ini pertanda...

Pertanda apapun juga Tiga Sisi Coklat ga tau (polos) (#slap!)

 _Captain_Kaizo sedang tidak aktif sekarang_

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: nanti aku kasih dulu obat nyamuk, baru kau nyanyi,** _ **Gopallho**_

 **Gopallho: anjirr!**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: lagian kau kan Jones Keparat, mana punya yang namanya 'KEKASIH'!**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: Jleb!**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: Jleb! (2)**

 **Halilintar_: Jleb! (3)**

 **YingJe: Jleb! (4)**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: Jleb! (5)**

 _YayaYah sedang aktif sekarang_

 **YayaYah: Hello!**

 **Halilintar_: hai**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: halo**

 **Gopallho: hai** _ **YayaYah**_

 **YayaYah: Hello! Hello..! Yang yang yang digoyang goyang yang~**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: malah nyanyi lu kirain nyapa**

 **YayayYah: hahaha emank** _ **Gopallho**_ **aja yang bisa**

 _GempaAmazing sedang aktif sekarang_

 **GempaAmazing: kapan2 kirim vn** _ **YayaYah**_

 **YayaYah: hahaha jumpa langsung kan bisa**

 **Halilintar_: ganjen** _ **GempaAmazing**_ **lagi mode pn**

 **Halilintar_: *on**

 **GempaAmazing: napa sih om~~**

 **YingJe: wew ada selipan Yaoi**

 **Halilintar_: palamu!**

 **GempaAmazing: endasmu -,-**

Kali ini Halilintar dan Gempa erentak mengirim pesan. Bukan pertanda sih, tapi kayaknya jodoh kamu ganti deh, Halilintar? (Dilempar penyuka pair HaliTau dan TauHali ke Yerusalem)

 **YayaYah:** _ **GempaAmazing**_ **, aku punya kenalan oom2 ganteng lho, belum punya anak lagi :v**

 **GempaAmazing: Mana mana?! Awww /sarap**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze:** _ **Halilintar_ Fang_Fang_Pang Gopallho YingJe**_ **tolong aku bawa mereka (** _ **YayaYah GempaAmazing**_ **) ke mesjid!**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: pain?**

 **Halilintar_: Yosh! Sekarang kan? Yoklah**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: rukiah orang itu berdua** _ **Fang_Fang_Pang**_ **Oke! Yokyokyok!** _ **Halilintar_**_

 _Blaze_Blaze_Blaze sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Halilintar_ sedang tidak aktif sekarang_

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: Woii! Ikotlahh!** _ **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze Halilintar_**_

 _Boboiboy_Taufan2 sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Hannayah sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: emang kenapa sih Gempa perlu dirukiah segala?)**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: setan** _ **GempaAmazing**_ **yang suka oom2 lagi berkuasa**

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: Ohh gitu toh..)**

 **GempaAmazing: kenapa Hanna ngirim vn?**

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: keypad hape aku rusak)**

 **Gopallho: turut berdukacita ya** _ **Hannayah**_

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: Ogeb! Bukan orang mati oyy!)**

 **YayaYah: sabar mbak Han**

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: Iya Yaya)**

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: Lagi pada ngapain?)**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: ngambil tali, biar nanti pas Gempa dirukiah ga lari 😂**

 **GempaAmazing: ko pikir aku hewan kurban 😑**

 _YayaYah sedang tidak aktif sekarang_

Dan dikarenakan Yaya sudah tidak aktif lagi, maka semua chara memutuskan untuk _offline_ dan mengerjakan pekerjaan masin-masing.

 **~ChocoAlita~**

 _Ice_Ais sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Ice_Ais: kirain kalian cuman main2 bawa Gempa ke mesjid, eh ternyata beneran**

 **GempaAmazing: malah Fang bawa tali beneran lagi**

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: jadi rame2 di mesjid tadi tuh gara2 kalian Hali, Fang, Blaze, Taufan)**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: aku cuman bantuin doa kok**

 **YayaYah: Pantesan lu kayaknya ga ada kerjaan :'v**

 **YingJe: entah neh, ealehh bukannya nolongi :"v**

 **Captain_Kaizo: saking hebohnya bikin jalanan macet ya dek** (nb: mesjidnya deket jalan raya)

 **Ice_Ais: berapa km bang?**

 **Captain_Kaizo: kalo ga salah 1,5 km dek**

 **YingJe: setdahh panjang amat**

 **Hannayah mengirim catatan suara (Isi: Kerennn!)**

 **GempaAmazing: Pekak oyy!**

 **Ais: mari ke RS!**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: yoshh!**

 **Halilintar_MARII!**

 **Hannayah mengirimkan catatan suara (Isi: lho? Kenapa?)**

Mereka semua merencanakan sesuatu di _private chat_ (dengan bantuan _broadcast message_ tentunya).

Dan tak lama kemudian, semua anggota grup yang sedang aktif kecuali Kaizo mengirimkan catatan suara secara serentak. Isi pesan mereka semua adalah:

 **SOK POLOS! SUARAMU CEMPRENG, MELENGKING PULAKK!**

Tentunya dengan suara tercempreng masing-masing pengirim. Dan akhirnya Hanna menangis di tepi tempat tidur kayak Kaizo kemaren.

 **~To Be Continue~**

 ***parodi acara salah satu stasiun televisi swasta di Indonesia**

 ****parodi merek shampoo**

 *****parodi merek minuman bersoda**

 **~A/N~**

 **White: Begitu kejamnya diriku sampai menelantarkan fanfic ini?! TT-TT**

 **Dark: sudahlah jangan nangis..**

 **Milk: ...**

 **Maaf Geral karena update sesuka hati. Tapi karena sudah bagi rapot aku usahakan update nya paling lama 2 minggu..**

 **Oiya, masalah typo Blaze yang harusnya Gimana malah jadi Dimana itu gara2 typo saya sendiri.**

 **Dark: malas ngapus jadi biarin aja gitu (datar)**

 **Dan untuk fanfic lainnya,... Gak yakin bakalan lanjut..**

 **Milk: hadoyay...**

 **Thx a lot readers! ^.^**

 **~RnR?~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Chat in Dot © Chocolate2201**

 **Warning:**

 **Hati-hati! Kalau otak Author lagi rusak, bakalan ada scene yang menjauhi garis 'Kenormalan'**

 **=Chocolate2201=**

Semakin lama, grup chat baru yang dibuat Kaizo kemarin menjadi sumber hiburan tersendiri bagi sang pembuat grup itu. Ketika ia sedang senggang dari misinya yang menyita waktunya, ia selalu menjadi penyimak di grup itu.

Berbeda 180 derajat dengan abangnya, Fang selalu online setiap detik. Ketika ia sedang sibuk, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat semua notifikasi yang muncul.

Berbeda lagi dengan para elemental. Halilintar sekarang jarang muncul. Jika muncul, ia akan menjadi OOC mendadak. Sebelas-duabelas dengan Gempa.

Taufan selalu menjadi orang yang memulai semuanya, termasuk ke-OOC-an Gempa dan Halilintar.

Blaze selalu menggunakan emotikon belakangan ini.

Ice terkadang mengirim stiker orang tidur, padahal dia masih melek.

Yaya dan Ying juga Gopal menjadi sumber berita terkini.

.

 _Daun_B sedang aktif sekarang_

 _Boboiboy_Taufan2 sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: halo hai!**

 **Daun_B: hai**

 **Fang_Fang_Pang: hai halo**

 **Halilintar_: heyy, nama orang yang panjang banget tuh siapa?**

 **YayaYah: yang ada osas2 itu ya?**

 **YingJe:**

 **GempaAmazing mengirimkan tautan**

 **GempaAmazing: cek tuh sono**

 **Halilintar_: Gempa ngejek ya?**

 **GempaAmazing: ngejek? Maksudnya?**

 **Halilintar_: aku cuma bisa buka dot, hoiii!**

 **GempaAmazing: Ampun makk!**

Yang lain menjadi penyimak percakapan antara mamak dan anak diatas.

 **Halilintar_: MAKK?! KAPAN AKU NIKAH SAMA BAPAK KAU?!**

 _Fang_Fang_Pang mengganti ID menjadi Prebet_Fang_

 **GempaAmazing: sejak halilintar masuk ke lubang hitam borara (kot?)**

Member grup chat itu pun tertawa, termasuk Kaizo yang wajahnya kusut karena memikirkan pemasukkan saat bulan tua.

 **Daun_B: kok** _ **GempaAmazing**_ **jadi polos gitu? Jijik ahh**

Gempa merasa sakit hati karena pesan yang dikirim Thorn.

 **GempaAmazing:** _ **Daun_B**_ **yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu jahat**

 **YingJe: korban AADC -_-"**

Setelah Ying mengirim pesan itu, grup menjadi sepi. Saat sepi melanda grup itu, muncullah Hanna.

 _Hannayah sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Hannayah: haloo...?**

 **Halilintar_: hai Hanna, ada yang baru nih**

 **Hannayah: apa?**

 **Halilintar_: pakai ini dulu yaa~ *kasih kalung petai***

 **Hannayah: NJAYY! AKU GA SUKA PETE! *Noooo***

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: pfffffttt**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: ppfffft**

 **YayaYah: ada2 aja kalian ini -,-"**

 **YingJe: *ketawa guling2***

 **Gopallho: sedang tertawa ngakak sekarang**

 **Prebet_Fang: wkwkwkwk :D**

 **Ais_my: ckckck...**

 **Captain_Kaizo: LOL**

 **Solar_Adja: :v**

 **Daun_B: untuk aku aja petenya :v**

 **GempaAmazing: bener tuh Thorn, lumayan buat makan malam**

 **Hannayah: makan aja yang lu pikirin -_-**

 **Daun_B: kan makan untuk hidup mbak**

 **YingJe: asal ga kayak** _ **Gopallho**_ **, Hidup untuk Makan :v**

 **Gopallho: njer**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: fakta kok, Pal**

 **Gopallho: bukannya belain TTvTT**

 **Halilintar_: kami ga bisa melawan fakta yang ada**

 **GempaAmazing: kami hanya mempercayai kenyataan**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: Mau dikatakan apalagi~ #nyanyi😂**

 **Solar_Adja: kita tak akan pernah satu~ #sambungmas:v**

 **YayaYah: engkau disana aku disini~**

 **Ais_my: meski hatiku memilihmu~**

 **Halilintar_: meski hatiku memilihmu🎤**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: meski hatiku memilihmu~ #bapercoeg #syedih:v**

 _Captain_Kaizo menamai grup 'Sing a long in Group'_

 **Hannayah: berulang kali~**

 **Daun_B: kucoba mengerti**

 **Prebet_Fang: ku coba mengerti~**

 **Halilintar_: nih beneran mau nyanyi? '-'**

 **Blaze_Blaze_Blaze: TARIK MAZZ! SAMPAI PAGII! :v**

 _Blaze_Blaze_Blaze mengganti ID menjadi BlazeB._

 **GempaAmazing: bang Jali bang Jali orang terlanjur kaya~**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: anakmu anakmu panggil panggil namamu**

 **Daun_B: kok jadi bang Toyib? 😂**

 **Captain_Kaizo: tapi nadanya memang nyambung dek**

 **Haliintar_: eh, sekarang jam berapa? Hapeku jamnya kelamaan kayaknya**

 **Captain_Kaizo: 1**

 **GempaAmazing: Hah? Jam 1?**

 **GempaAmazing: Jam 1 jam 2 jam 3 kok tak datang datang**

 **Halilintar_: jam satu jam dua jam tiga kok tak darang datang~**

 **Halilintar_: *datang**

 **YayaYah: jam 1 jam 2 jam 3 kok tak datang2~~**

 **Gopallho: jam 4 jam 5 jam 6 hari mulai petaaaangg~**

 **BlazeB: TAREEKK LAGEEEHHH :v**

 **YingJe: jam 4 jam 5 jam 6 hari mulai petang~**

 **Hannayah: ja kok gopal yang datang 🎤😂**

 **Captain_Kaizo: *nyawer***

 **Prebet_Pang: ja kok nyamuk yang datang**

 **Ais_my: jam tujuh delapan sembilan kok nyamuk yang datang🎶 aku banting pintu tarik selimut bobo manis aja~~ 💤**

 **Gopallho:** _ **Hannayah**_ **kenapa kau samakan aku sama nyamuk, hah?!**

 **Daun_B: aku banting pintu, tarik selimut, bobo manis ajaa~**

 **Solar_Adja: :v kasihan kamu, nak #gopal😁**

 **Gopallho: ga kok, biasa aja**

 **Daun_B: o aza yakan?**

 **YingJe: njer malah nyanyi lagu yong ma**

 **YayaYah: young lex ying, young lex, bukan yong ma**

 **BlazeB: *goyang gergaji***

 **Solar_Adja: lagunya udah selesai -_-**

 **Prebet_Fang: bang Zo, abang nyawer pake duit siapa? '-'**

 **Captain_Kaizo: lu**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: astagaa... Baru ditinggal bentar notif udah banyaakk? :'v hevat**

 **BlazeB: mumpung ga pada nyimak doang**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: *hebat**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: iya juga sihh... Tareeekkk lagiiii *goyang bang jali***

 **Hannayah: asiiiikkk :v**

 **Prebet_Pang: bang inget bang, duit pang cuma dikit, ini masih bulan tua bang zo TTvTT**

 **GempaAmazing: Bagai.. Bencanaaaa~~**

 **Halilintar_: lu ngapain nyanyi lagu payung item?**

 **Gopallho: dangduters semua yakk? Ikut lahhh**

 **YayaYah: galau yak cuma dikasih payung hitam ama Blaze?**

 **GempaAmazing: Halilintar: suka hati gue dong | Gopallho: lu kan udah nimbrung dari tadi mazz | YayaYah: iya, mending warnanya hitam, dia ngasih payung bakar -_-**

 **BlazeB: hehehe~**

 _Boboiboy_Taufan2 menamai grup 'Organisasi Dangduters'._

 **Captain_Kaizo: kamu kok tau kalo abang juga dangduters?**

Semua member chat (kecuali Fang) terkejut karena tak menyangka kalau Kaizo adalah dangduters.

 **YingJe: tak nyangka saya**

 **Gopallho: :(o)**

 **GempaAmazing: ah? Masa sih bang?**

 **Prebet_Fang: masa didapur**

 **Hannayah: itu masak, Pang -,-**

 **GempaAmazing: udah ahh aku mau bobo manis dulu~**

 _GempaAmazing sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _BlazeB sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Gopallho: mau digoyang lagi~!?**

Setelah Gopal mengirim pesan tersebut, mereka semua membalas dengan kalimat penolakan.

 **YingJe: goyang ko sendiri sana**

 **Gopallho: malessssssss**

 **YayaYah: aku ga mau digoyang, aku mau jadi biduannya aja**

 **Hannayah: *sweatdrop***

 **Ais_my: yaudah datang ke rumah gih, biar kami buat panggungnya**

 **YayaYah: jangan ditanggapi seriuss TvT**

 **Prebet_Fang: krik4**

 **Halilintar_: bunyi jangkrik diatas genteng**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: malah nyanyi**

 **Halilintar_ mengirimkan stiker. (Stiker: Taufan mengejek)**

 **Boboiboy_Taufan2: malah ngejek lu! Sini eluuuuuu?!**

 _Halilintar_ sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Boboiboy_Taufan2 sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Halilintar_ sedang aktif sekarang._

 _GempaAmazing sedang aktif sekarang._

 **Gopallho: oiya, kata Papa Zola minggu depan harus bawa kalkulator! Gaada kalkulator ga boleh belajar mm wajib sebulan**

 **GempaAmazing: what?! Waduh gimana nih?!**

 **Ais_m: kenapa gem?**

 **GempaAmazing: kalkulatorku habis batre**

 **Halilintar_: ya tinggal ganti batre. Kok susah.**

 **GempaAmazing: temenin? *w***

 **Halilintar_: yyyy**

 **Halilintar_: batre kalkulator aku juga habis.**

 **Solar_Adja: aku nitip lah**

 **GempaAmazing: yaudh solat.**

 **Halilintar_: hidup itu simple, gem. Kalo lapar, ya makan. Kalo haus, ya minum. Kalo sakit, ya minum obat.**

 **GempaAmazing: *solar**

 **GempaAmazing: trus kalo diputusin?**

 **Halilintar_: ya ngaca lagi :v**

 **GempaAmazing: jehong** (=jahat)

 **WhiteChocoG: HOIHOI! UDAH MALEM! TIDUR LU SONO!**

 **Gopallho: ah author mah cerewet, ayah aku aja ga kayak author**

 **WhiteChocoG: ayah elu cowok oi! Mana mungkin cowok M -,-**

 **YayaYah: Gopal gopal**

 **Halilintar_: jangan samakan Harimau dan Singa**

 **Ais_my: siapa singa siapa harimau?**

 **Hannayah: maksudnya hali?**

 **Halilintar: singa: ayah gopal, harimau: white**

 **WhiteChocoG:** _ **Milkazayakan**_ **! GAJI HALILINTAR DIPOTONG YAAKK?!**

 **Halilintar_: ampunn.. Kumohon ampunilah babumu yang berdosa ini TT**

 **WhiteChocoG menghapus salah satu pesan yang dikirimnya.**

"Huft.. Syukurlah. Kalo sampe dipotong, aku harus pake dot gratis.. Huhuhu.." ucap Halilintar yang OOC di setiap fanfiction White.

 **WhiteChocoG mengirimkan gambar. (Gambar: Screenshot chat White dan Milk yang menyatakan gaji Halilintar dipotong)**

 **Halilintar_: mengapa kau lupakan janji yang kau berikan T-T**

 **Ais_my mengirimkan stiker. (Stiker: Ais minum Ice Special Chocolate)**

 **Ais_my: ...**

 **Daun_B: ...**

 **Daun_B: Halilintar kok makin ooc?**

 **Solar_Adja: aukh akh gelaps (B**

 **WhiteChocoG: emang aku janji apa? '-'**

 **Hannayah: kacamatanya kebalik, solar**

 **Solar_Adja: B)**

 **Halilintar_: gajikuu... TTvTT**

 **Solar_Adja: puas** _ **Hannayah**_ **?**

 **Hannayah: belum 😶**

 **Ais_my: Hanna mau aku puasin?**

 **Hannayah: caranya?**

 **Solar_Adja: ? *for ice***

 **Ais_my: nanti malam tunggu aku dirumah, biar kita main di kamar**

 **Solar_Adja: astaga ice...**

 **Halilintar_: itu ice beneran?**

 **Ais_my: ya iyalah bang!**

 **GempaAmazing: ga sangka abang, ice..**

 **Prebet_Fang: Agatsa..**

 **YingJe: ampuni dosa ice ya Tuhan...**

 **YayaYah: bertobatlah wahai** _ **Ais_my**_

 **Daun_B: kamu pendiam, tapi ternyata diam2 makan celana dalam *geleng2***

 _Hannayah sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Ais_my: kalian langsung negatif. Kami mau main ps lho**

 **GempaAmazing: emang harus malam?**

 **YayaYah: emang ada yang main ps malem2?**

 **Ais_my: ada lah, kami**

 **Daun_B: kupikir kau diam2 makan celana dalam :v**

 **Ais_my: emang aku kambing?,-**

Sementara itu...

"Hachuuu! Hachiim!" terdengar suara bersin.

Yang bersin bangun dari tidur.

Probe datang ke arah yang bersin. "Kenapa kau bersin, tuan kambing?" tanya Probe pada yang bersin yang ternyata adalah S8000.

"Mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek." (saya tak tau, sepertinya ada yang membicarakan saya)

"Ohh bentar ya, aku cari obat dulu." Probe meninggalkan S8000 setelah itu.

~back to the group chat~

 **Daun_B: jangan disebut2, entar kambing adudu bersin2 :v**

 **Ais_my: ga urus :v**

 **GempaAmazing: anjay, emang kambing bisa bersin?**

 **YayaYah: thorn thorn, ada2 aja kau nih**

 **Daun_B: wlek :p**

 **Solar_Adja: *narik lidah thorn***

 **Daun_B: ANJAYY! BALIKKIN LIDAH AKUU!**

 **Solar_Adja: nah *balikin***

 **YingJe: ckckck**

 _Halilintar_ mengganti ID menjadi Penyimakygsetia_H_

 **YingJe: jangan jadi penyimak dong!**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: sukaku lah ,-**

 **YayaYah: yayayaya**

 **Ais_my: ID nya ngajak berantem :3**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: apa?! Mau beranrem? Nanti kau kalah**

 **Ais_my: ayok!**

 _Ais_my sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Penyimakygsetia_H sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _Boboiboy_Taufan2 sedang aktif sekarang._

 _Boboiboy_Taufan2 mengganti ID menjadi Taufan2._

 **Taufan2: ceh, main pt2 pulak orang nih dua** _ **Ais_my Penyimakygsetia_H.**_

 _Prebet_Fang mengganti gambar grup._ (Gambar: Fanart Boboiboy All Chara by Widzilla)

 **Taufan2: ihh aku masih simpen fanart ini *peluk hp***

 **YingJe: sayangnya ga ada makcik yang naik sepeda itu wo.**

 **YayaYah: aku off dulu. Mau nonton ots**

 **GempaAmazing: oke**

 **Taufan2: dah yaya**

Semua yang masih aktif (kecuali Kaizo) memberikan salam perpisahan pada Yaya. Seakan Yaya akan pergi selamanya.

 _YayaYah sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **GempaAmazing: btw, aku juga masih simpan fanart itu ^/^)/**

 **Prebet_Fang: wkwk kebetulan scroll galeri, trus dapat tuh fanart.**

 **Ais_my: ga terasa, udah lama juga kita menghibur**

 **YingJe: yaloh, sampai manca negara, macam Indonesia wo.**

 **GempaAmazing: bahkan bukan hanya anak2 aja yang suka, banyak remaja bahkan orang tua yang suka sama kita**

 **Prebet_Fang: hahaha, banyak tuh tante2 yang suka ama gempa :v**

 **YingJe: iya, fans gempa tante2**

 _Solar_Adja sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **Daun_B: wkwkwk kasihan kamu nak :v** _ **GempaAmazing**_

 **Prebet_Fang: hahaha :v**

 **Captain_Kaizo: LOL**

 **GempaAmazing: apa salahku~ kau buat begitu~**

 **Captain_Kaizo: Apa salahku~ apa salah ibuku~**

 **Daun_B: sarap..**

 **GempaAmazing: o aza ya kan? aza ya kan :v**

 **YingJe: malah nyanyi :v**

 **GempaAmazing: bye off dulu~**

 _Captain_Kaizo sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 _GempaAmazing sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **YingJe: bubar! Bubar!**

 **Ais_my mengirimkan stiker. (Stiker: Ice sedang minum special ice chocolate)**

 **Prebet_Fang: Bubar! Bubar! *bakar ban***

 **Ais_my mengirimkan stiker. (Stiker: Ice sedang tidur)**

 **Daun_B: kok jadi anarkis yakk? '-'**

 **YingJe: aku juga ga tau tuh**

 **Daun_B: aku off dulu ya**

 _Daun_B sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

Dan pada akhirnya mereka semua _offline._

 _BlazeB sedang aktif sekarang._

 **BlazeB: ...**

 _BlazeB sedang tidak aktif sekarang._

 **=TBC=**

 **Hai hai hai! Maaf ya saya mengingkari janji saya TTvTT**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: mengapa kau lupakan janji yang kau berikan~**

 **Milkazayakan: mau kamu ga dapat gaji? -_-**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: jangann... Aku ga bisa beli kuota karena kalian potong gajiku.. TTvTT**

 **DarkG: ckckck sabar yaa.. *tepuk pundak***

 **Kasihan si Hali, gajinya di potong mulu.**

 **Saya ga bisa update kilat karena kuota saya habis, dan ide juga habis. Kartu saya juga disita sama ortu pas udah diisi supaya belajar yang bener, makanya baru bisa update hari ini TTvTT**

 **Maaf sekali lagi..**

 **Thanks all reader~ Love you all ;)**

 **#RnRplease?**

15


	7. Chapter 7

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Chat in Dot © Chocolate 2201**

 **Warning: beberapa kata yang typo, OOC kelewatan.**

 **Jika biasanya mereka chat di grup, kali ini chatnya sebagian besar di Private Chat**

 **×Chocolate 2201×**

Pada hari ini, Halilintar dapat membuka semua situs internet (kecuali porno) karena ia telah membeli kartu paketan. Ia begitu senang walaupun wajahnya tetap ketat, tak ada pergeseran garis diwajahnya. Saudaranya bahkan ga tau kalau ia telah membeli kartu paket.

Sekarang, giliran Solar yang hanya bisa membuka dot gratis.

Drrt!

Ponsel Halilintar bergetar. Setelah ia menggambar pola kunci (yang harus di upgrade setiap hari karena si Taufan yang bisa meretas pola kuncinya) terlihat _Broadcast mesage_ dari Taufan, si peretas pola kunci orang (bukan hanya Halilintar saja).

 **Taufan2: Chat? Luan senpai**

Halilintar mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: luan lah**

"Eh? Tumben dia ngebales bc aku?" ungkap Taufan yang sedang duduk di pohon bersama Solar.

"Masa sih? Nipu kamu ah." jawab solar yang sibuk chattingan dengan banyak cewek cantik di kontak Dot nya.

Taufan mengarahkan _handphone_ yang menunjukkan pesan dari si Halilintar yang menggunakan ID Penyimakygsetia_H itu.

"Mantav eyy" ujar Solar ga percaya.

 **Taufan2: abang lah yang duluan**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: luan lah**

 **Taufan2: abang lah**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: luan!**

 **Taufan2: luan! Aku hargai yang lebih tua!**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: Njing! Aku ga tua!**

 **Taufan2: bukti?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: kita sebaya njir,-**

 **Taufan2: kau lebih tua lima menit njir,-**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: njay! Cuman 5 menit!**

Gempa kebingungan melihat Taufan dan Solar yang nangkring di pohon dalam keadaan ketawa-ketiwi. "Woi! Kalian ngapain?!" teriak Gempa dari bawah pohon.

"Cari sinyal" jawab Solar dan Taufan yang masih terfokus dengan hape masing-masing.

"Kok ga digenteng aja sekalian?" tanya Gempa. "Oiya, liat Blaze enggak? Tadi aku suruh ke warung beli bayagong*, tapi kok belum balik ya?"

Taufan mengarahkan perhatiannya ke Gempa. "Hm, ga tau. Kami dari tadi gaada liat dia tuh."

"Blaze sendiri?" tanya Solar yang sekarang memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Gempa.

"Enggak, dia sama Ice. Aku yang suruh." jawab Gempa watados.

Taufan menepuk jidat mendengar jawaban Gempa, "Astaghfirullah, Gempa... Kamu lupa terakhir kali Ice sama Blaze beli bahan kue buat ultah Ying kemaren?"

"Astagaa.. Aku lupa! Cariin dong!"

"Yukz! Cepet! Jangan buang waktu!" Solar menarik tangan Taufan, hingga ponsel Taufan jatuh. Untung Gempa menangkap ponsel tipis berwarna tosqa itu.

 **Taufan2: Assalamu'alaikum?**

"Tumben nih anak pakai salam?" tanya Halilintar pada Thorn yang sedang makan kuaci (beserta kulit-kulitnya).

Thorn menjawab setelah mulutnya tidak penuh dengan kulit kuaci. "Mungkin dia menemukan pintu taubat?"

"Hm bener juga. _Bye the way_ kamu kok makan kuaci bareng ama kulitnya sih?! Buang!"

"Kulitnya ini pengasin." jawab Thorn polos.

"Buang!" teriak Halilintar.

Thorn membuang kulit kuaci yang ada di mulutnya.

"Anak pinter.." Halilintar mengusap topi Thorn. "Anak siapa sih?" tanya Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

"Mami Hali." jawab Thorn dengan sangat polos. Saking polosnya pengen White karungin abis itu White tusuk pake pisau /yandere njir

"WHAT IS THE F*CK!" teriak Halilintar pada Thorn yang ada di depannya. Yang diteriaki lari tak karuan secara tak teratur.

"Mami! Ampun~!" teriak Thorn yang keluar rumah dan menabrak Gempa yang sedang mengetik pesan menggunakan Dot Taufan.

Sedangkan si Mami Hali melihat pesan yang sempat terbengkalai (?)

 _Taufan2 sedang mengetik pesan..._

Halilintar dengan sabar menunggu. Tumben..

Ting!

Muncul pesan dari Ying.

 **YingJe: kepada seluruh siswa SMA Negeri 1 Pulau Rintis agar membawa fotocopy Kartu Tanda Pelajar dan NIS Nasional. Khusus untuk kelas XI IA 1 jangan lupa bawa bahan untuk teks prosedur bahasa inggris wajib.**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: kalo teks prosedurnya cara membunuh yang efektif boleh?**

 **YingJe: tergantung. Menimbulkan korban jiwa ga?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: heh! Kau sekolah dimana?! Namanya membunuh, ya ada lah?!**

 **YingJe: hehe smansa rintis**

 **Penyimakygsetia: bakar aja sekolah kau itu**

 **YingJe: temenin?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: urusan bakar2 gitu kau sama Blaze sana**

 **YingJe: oh...**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: oiya ying, besok ada mm wajib?**

 **YingJe: ada**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: b ing wajib?**

 **YingJe: ada**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: tikom?**

 **YingJe: ada**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: agama?**

 **YingJe: ada.**

 **YingJe: Tahu sama tempe pun ada :v**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: lol :v**

 **YingJe: oiya, pr agama apa2 aja?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: njeng! Ko agama apa?!**

 **YingJe: buddha**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: aku agama apa?**

 **YingJe: mana aku tau. Kan kau, bukan aku. Emang kau agama apa?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: islam lho!**

 **YingJe: ohh islam.. Kirain katholik :v**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: njerrr!**

 **YingJe: bener nih islam?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: iyalohh!**

 **YingJe: tau bahasa arab?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: dikit**

 **YingJe: aku mau nanya**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: apaan?**

 **YingJe: sin x : n = ?**

 **Penyimakygsetia_,H: itu mm ying! Mm! Mm! Mm kovlak!**

Halilintar menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok berkali-kali, sedangkan Ying yang sedang mendengarkan mp3 tertawa puas.

Kasihan kamu Halilintar.

Ting!

Muncul sebuah pesan dari roomchat yang terbengkalai.

 **Taufan2: mami? Mana nih? Kok ga dijawab?**

Halilintar mencakar tembok di dekatnya.

"TAUFAANNN!" teriak Halilintar.

Sementara ituu..

Taufan dan Solar mendapati Ice yang sedang mencari bayagong, sementara Blaze sedang sibuk dengan kebutuhan bulanan. Mereka memang disuruh ke warung, tetapi karena warungnya tutup mereka berjalan kaki ke super market yang berjarak kurang lebih 1,5 km dari warung itu. Dan Taufan menduga hal itu.

Taufan memutuskan untuk sekalian membelikan Solar pulsa.

"Ini kembaliannya, tuan." ucap sang penjaga kasir dengan ramah.

Taufan menerima kembalian yang diberikan sang penjaga kasir. "Terima kas— Hachuu!"

Solar tekejut karna setahunya Taufan masih sehat-sehat saja saat mereka membeli pulsa. Taufan masih segenit biasanya menurut Solar, karena patokan kondisi kesehatan Taufan adalah genitnya.

"Makasih ya mbak. Maafin kakak saya ya mbak." ucap Solar lalu mengajak (=menyeret) Taufan keluar dari super market.

"Hachuu!" Taufan bersin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Taufan sehat?"

"Sehat kok." jawab Taufan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Alhamdulilah.." Solar pun sujud syukur.

 _Sedangkan Thorn dan Gempa_..

Thorn ketawa ngakak sementara Gempa sudah guling-guling ga jelas.

"Pasti Hali akan menghajar Taufan setelah ini, Hahaha!" ucap Gempa yang masih guling-guling di rumput.

Thorn juga ikut guling-guling di rumput. "Abang benar! Haha!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **×TBC×**

 ***Bayagong: parodi merek obat nyamuk.**

 **×A/N×**

 **Kayaknya chapter kali ini banyak narasinya ya? Ah sudahlah.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini sampa sejauh ini. Saya harap kalian semua tidak akan meninggalkan saya TTvTT kalau mau ngasih saran silahkan review. Saya orang yang demokratis kok, jadi kalian bebas berpendapat. Kalau saran kalian masih bisa dibuat ke dalam chat akan saya masukkin kok ^_^ Saya kan bukan Kim Jongeun /digeplak yang punya nama**

 **#RnR!**

 **#ChocolateWhite2201**

 **Oiya, masih ada sambungannya lho ;)**

 **×Chocolate2201×**

Akhirnya Taufan, Solar, Ice dan juga Blaze telah sampai ke rumah dengan membawa keperluan bulanan dan juga pesanan Gempa, yaitu Bayagong.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berempat karena Halilintar telah menyambut mereka dengan penyambutan terseramnya.

"Taufan~ ada yang baru nih~" ucap Halilintar dengan senyum manis namun nyeremin itu.

"A-apa?" Taufan sedikit was-was.

 _'Firasatku ga enak...'_ pikir Blaze, Ice, dan Solar dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Tutup mata dulu~" ucap Halilintar lalu mengambil serbet merah.

Sfx: degdegan

"KENAPA KAU IKUT-IKUTAN MANGGIL AKU MAMI HAH?!" teriak Halilintar dengan sangat cetar.

"Hah?! Aku ga pernah manggil mama atau mami. Kan panggilan aneh dariku kan 'Lilin'." jawab Taufan bingung.

Halilintar merogoh sakunya. "Trus ini apaan?!" tanya Halilintar pada Taufan sambil meunjukkan roomchat yang menunjukkan Dot ID Taufan: Taufan2.

"Lho?!" Taufan memeriksa sakunya dan ternyata sakunya hanya berisi uang. "Solar, hape aku mana?"

"Kan sama kamu." jawab Solar bingung.

"Tapi gaada"

Ada tangan yang menyodorkan ponsel berwarna tosqa.

"Kamu ngambil hape aku ya, Ice?!" teriak Taufan.

Ice melirik ke kanannya, dan ternyata terlihat Blaze yang menyeret Gempa dan Thorn yang telah diikat. "Mereka yang manggil Hali dengan sebutan 'Mami'." Blaze mengatakan hal itu saat masih menyeret Gempa dan Thorn.

Halilintar tau kalau Gempa jahil biasanya cuma ikut-ikutan. Jadi ia telah memutuskan akan menghukum siapa.

.

.

.

Halilintar menyuruh Gempa untuk membeli kuaci sebanyak 10 bungkus.

"Hukuman buat Thorn, karena aku ga tega menggunakan jurus bela diri ke anakku, jadi hukuman kamu adalah MAKAN KUACI SEBANYAK 10 BUNGKUS DENGAN KULITNYA! HAHA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **×BERSAMBUNG...×**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Untuk warning dan keterangan silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya**

Taufan menjadi takut kepada Gempa dan Thorn jika ia sedang menggunakan ponsel. Taufan bahkan sampai menggunakan dua jenis aplikasi pengunci dan menggunakan pola yang berbeda. Ternyata diretas tak enak pikirnya. Ia sekarang tidak pernah meretas pola kunci orang lain sejak kejadian kemarin.

 **YayaYah: Taufan, besok kita kerja kelompok agama. Kasih tau ke Blaze sama Thorn ya.**

 **Taufan2: sip, yaya. Oiya kerja kelompoknya dimana? Kalau dirumahku, jangan ya. Soalnya kelompoknya Gempa juga kerja kelompok disini besok.**

 **YayaYah: ohh yaudah kalo dirumah Ying gimana? Kita sekalian kerja kelompok mm peminatan. Kan kelompok mm kita kelompok agama juga + fang dan ying?**

 **Taufan2: yaudah. Jadi sah nih ya?**

 **YayaYah: iya. Kasih tau Blaze sama Thorn ya ^.^**

 **Taufan2: okey (y)**

"Thorn! Blaze! Besok kerja kelompok Agama dan MM! Dirumah Ying!" teriak Taufan.

"Pekak nih bang." jawab Gempa yang duduk di samping Taufan. Taufan hanya nyengir.

"Oiya, video mm kan dikumpulnya masih 3 minggu lagi. Kok kalian cepet banget sih buatnya?" tanya Gempa.

"Gapapa sih. Mungkin supaya kesannya ga kepepet?"

Halilintar duduk di samping Taufan tanpa sepengetahuan Taufan.

"Hm ya juga sih. Oiya, kita kapan kerja kelompok bang?" tanya Gempa.

"Eh? Kita kan ga sekelomp—"

"Lusa." jawab Halilintar.

Taufan melihat kebelakang secara refleks karena ia membelakangi seseorang.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

"AAHHK! KAPAN HALI DISINI?!"

Blaze sedang bosan karena mulai hari ini sampai tanggal 1 bulan depan mereka belajar dirumah. Ia lalu mengirim pesan siaran.

 **BlazeB: chat? 😂**

 **YayaYah: nge bc pulak. Kerja kelompok besok di rumah ying ya..**

 **BlazeB: Sip bos**

 **BlazeB: mate sama agama kan?**

 **YayaYah: yap!**

 **BlazeB: okey makasih yaya (y)**

 **YayaYah: sama2 ;)**

Solar berada di belakang Blaze dari tadi. Bahkan Solar sudah hapal isi chat Blaze dan Yaya.

"Ciee~ dapat wink emoticon dari Yaya~ Fufu~"

Ctak!

"Kau mau aku bakar?" tanya Blaze setelah memetik jari untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan apinya.

Solar keringat dingin. "T-tak mau, lah! Baik aku pergi aja!" ucap Solar lalu lari tak karuan.

Blaze kemudian mengecek hapenya, lalu ia membalas semua balasan dari pesan siaran yang ia kirim tadi.

Berbeda lagi dengan Ice, pesan siaran dari Blaze ia abaikan.

"Brisik!" ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya. "Lagian juga kalo dibalas belum tentu kamu balas.

"Kak bangun kak!" teriak Thorn di telinga Ice.

"Aku udah bangun dari tadi!"

"Trus kenapa tidur lagi?" tanya Thorn polos.

"Ngantuk..." ucap Ice lalu tidur lagi.

"Yaahh.. Malah tidur lagi.. Yaudah deh, sirem tanaman ajaa.." ia pun pergi dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja dekat ponsel Ice, dan ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke meja dan menaruh kuacinya sebanyak 2 bungkus yang ia beli pakai uang maminya (=Halilintar), dan mengambil ponsel lagi.

Kembali ke Taufan..

 _'Awkward..'_ Taufan yang sudah lama ga ngumpul begini malah merasa canggung sekarang.

Canggung? Bukan. Lebih tepatnya takut.

Takut salah ngomong ke Halilintar, dan takut karena Gempa sedang memakai ponselnya.

Ting!

Masuk sebuah pesan dari Dot Taufan.

"Eh? Ice? Tumben udah bangun?" ucap Gempa bingung.

"Ehh?!" Halilintar dan Taufan tidak percaya. Taufan sampai mengambil ponselnya dari Gempa.

 **Ais_my: Papa, minta kuaci lagi? (0.0)**

Secara refleks, Taufan membanting ponselnya.

"ENAK AJA AKU DIPANGGIL PAPA!" teriak Taufan.

 **Taufan2: Ice! Jangan panggil aku papa! Kita kan sodara ogeb!**

 **Ais_my: Ice? Ini Thorn, kak.**

 **Taufan2: lho lho? Ini kan ID Ice? Ais_my?**

 **Ais_my: eh? Bukan! Ini Thorn!**

 **Taufan2: lhalha?**

 **Ais_my: lhalah? (2)**

 **Taufan2: serius! Ini Ice kan?**

 **Ais_my: bukan! Ini Thorn!**

 **Taufan2: Ice!**

 **Ais_my: Thorn!**

 **Taufan2: Ice!**

 **Ais_my: Thorn!**

 **Taufan2: ICE!**

 **Ais_my: Thorn!**

 **Taufan2: ICE!**

 **Ais_my: THORN!**

Dan perang ini berlangsung dari jam 7.30 sampai jam 12.37.

 **Daun_B: Brisik amat sih di bawah sana. Mau tidur nih!**

 **Taufan2: lho? Kamu kan jam segini biasanya sirem tanaman dek?**

 **Daun_B: itu kan Thorn kak**

 **Taufan2: lholho? Kamu bukannya Thorn?**

 **Daun_B: enak aja. Aku tuh Ice**

 **Taufan2: kan ini ID Thorn, Daun_B**

 **Daun_B: ini Ice, kak! Ice!**

 **Taufan2: Thorn!**

 **Daun_B: Ice!**

 **Taufan2: Thorn!**

 **Daun_B: Ice!**

 **Taufan2: Thorn!**

 **Daun_B: ICE!**

 **Taufan2: THORN!**

Perang ini juga berlangsung sampai jam 12.37.

Taufan masih bingung, sampai ia mengetahui kalau ternyata ponsel Thorn dan ponsel Ice tertukar.

"Kau lah! Kenapa kau gak liat-liat!"

"Namanya tanganku banyak pegang kuaci! Mana lah aku tauu!"

Terjadi argumentasi (?) antara Ice dan Thorn.

"Heishh..." Halilintar terlihat pusing.

Taufan , Gempa dan Blaze hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Solar malah memotret saudara-saudaranya yang sedang berargumentasi, dan mempostingnya ke sosial media dengan _caption:_ Momen langka: Ice berargumentasi.

Chatroom: Organisasi Para Dangduters

 **Solar_Adja mengirimkan gambar. (Gambar: Ice dan Thorn yang adu argumentasi)**

 **Gopallho: Mantap (y)**

 **YingJe: kok bisa?**

 **YayaYah: gatau :]y**

 **GempaAmazing: HP mereka tertukar**

 **Prebet_Fang: kok kayak judul sinetron yaa?**

 **Taufan2: bener lu** _ **Prebet_Fang**_

 **Prebet_Fang: Fang gitu lho~**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: yyy**

 **BlazeB: nyehh**

 **Taufan2: banyak cerita yang mestinya kau saksikan~**

 **Solar_Adja: hm**

 **Prebet_Fang: hehe**

 **Captain_Kaizo: ...**

 **Taufan2 mengirimkan video. (Video: Ice dan Thorn yang berargumentasi)**

 **Solar_Adja: mantav! Ada videonya :v**

 **Taufan2: ya dungs :v**

 **Prebet_Fang: bagus~**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H mengirimkan stiker. (Stiker: Halilintar mengacungkan jempol)**

 **Captain_Kaizo mengirimkan stiker. (Stiker: Kaizo main hp)**

 **BlazeB: main apaan tuh bang?**

 **Captain_Kaizo: tahu bulat**

 **Prebet_Fang: minta game? XD**

 **Captain_Kaizo: gak modal**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: jleb!**

 **Taufan2:** **jleb! (2)**

 **GempaAmazing:** **jleb! (3)**

 **BlazeB:** **jleb! (4)**

 **Solar_Adja:** **jleb! (5)**

 **Gopallho:** **jleb! (6)**

 **YayaYah:** **jleb! (7)**

 **YingJe:** **jleb! (8)**

 **Captain_Kaizo:** **jleb! (9)**

 **Taufan2:** **jleb! (10)**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: setaon kemudian…**

 **Prebet_Fang: bertahun-tahun kemudian...**

 **Taufan2: seabad kemudian...**

 **Solar_Adja: saking lamanya sampai tidak tau berapa lama**

 **BlazeB: wew ._.**

 **Prebet_Fang: teman segrup brantem cekrek!**

 **GempaAmazing: numpang lewat~**

 **YingJe: bayar bayar:v**

 **GempaAmazing: pungli itu ga baik ying**

 **Taufan2: pungli ga baik buat kesehatan jantung :v**

 **Solar_Adja: bener tuh:v**

 **GempaAmazing: (y)** _ **Taufan2**_

 **Taufan2: (y)**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: apa hubungannya?**

 **YingJe: Bhaqs :v**

 **Taufan2: gaada sih :v**

 **BlazeB: tapi ada relasinya :v**

 **WhiteChocoG: what theeee**

 **Taufan2: panjang amat thor**

 **Prebet_Fang: kurang panjang :v**

 **WhiteChocoG: ga suka yang panjang2 :v**

 **GempaAmazing: jiiirr**

 **WhiteChocoG: fufufu**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: serah dah thorrr**

 **WhiteChocoG: *buang muka***

 **Yaya_Yah: ...**

 **YingJe: oyy kenapa author bisa masuk grup kita?**

 **WhiteChocoG: ane di invite ama kaizo :V**

 **Captain_Kaizo: ngarang lu thor si pang tuhh**

 **WhiteChocoG: elu yang ngarang!**

 **Prebet_Fang: ente tuh yang ngarangg!**

 **Captain_Kaizo: hehe**

 **WhiteChocoG: /slap! *nabok kaizo***

 **Prebet_Fang: Plakkk! *nabok abang***

 **YingJe: busett... '-'**

 **WhiteChocoG: cukup dengan mengetik #byebye saya akan meninggalkan obrolan grup**

 **YayaYah: kok kayak akun resmi masuk grup sosmed sebelah yaa?**

 **YingJe: ha ah**

 **Gopallho: bener**

 **WhiteChocoG: lololol :V**

 **Taufan2: #byebye**

 **WhiteChocoG: njeng! Kalo ane out siapa yang ngetik ep ep? :"**

 **BlazeB: bener juga mbak 😂 entar ga dapat gaji**

 **Taufan2:** **njeng! Kalo ane out siapa yang ngetik ep ep? :"**

 **Gaurus**

 **WhiteChocoG: -_-"**

 _ **WhiteChocoG meninggalkan grup.**_

 **GempaAmazing: ... Beneran left**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: ya ampun! Si author ngambek tuh 😱😨**

 **Gopallho: taufan sihh -_-""**

 **Taufan2: maafkan dakuuu**

 _ **Captain_Kaizo sedang tidak aktif sekarang.**_

 **Prebet_Fang: eyy ada yang punya akun si WhiteChocoG?**

 **Solar_Adja: diakan left, mana bisa di tagg**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H: gaada dek**

 **Prebet_Fang: lupa bebz :"**

 **YingJe: gaada, belum di acc**

 **YayaYah: aku juga belum**

 **Gopallho: aku cuma punya akun si DarkG.**

 **Prebet_Fang: inpitgihh**

 **GempaAmazing: dark jarang aktiff :'**

 **GempaAmazing: Dark udah masuk, tapi jarang on :"**

 **Prebet_Fang: yaa gimana dunggss**

Mereka semua panik karena White meninggalkan grup chat.

Pada saat yang sama...

Dark tertawa melihat handphonenya. Ia saat itu baru selesai mengetik ff yang entah kapan dipublishnya itu.

"Kamu kenapa? Sehat?" tanya Milk pada Dark yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Ini." Dark menyerahkan handphonenya.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! MEREKA NYARIIN WHITE?! HAHAHA?! MEREKA GA TAU KALO WHITE LAGI PERGI, DAN GA BOLEH BAWA HAPE?! HAHAHA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Jadi, intinya akun White dibajak sama Dark dan para anggota grup kecuali Kaizo belum diterima pemintaan petemanannya.**

 **Oke, kayaknya gabisa ngetik banyak-banyak. #RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Warning: gaje, Siblings!Elemental, AU**

 **Keterangan:**

Teks biasa: Narasi

Teks miring: _Dalam hati_

Teks cetak tebal: **Yang terjadi di aplikasi**

Teks cetak tebal dan miring: _**Penanda anggota grup**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **×Gadis Miring×**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H dan 6 orang lainnya berulang tahun hari ini.**

Yaya memperhatikan ponselnya yang baru ia hidupkan hari ini. Ia baru hendak membuka Dot, namun sudah ada notifikasi masuk dari aplikasi itu.

"Eh? Penyimakygsetia_H? Ini siapa?" tanya Yaya yang ketularan penyakit lupa elemental bersaudara.

"Ah sudahlah."

 **Penyimakygsetia_H dan 5 orang lainnya berulang tahun hari ini.**

Notifikasi dari app itu langsung dihapus oleh Gempa yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kak Fan! Beliin aku coklat batang!" teriak Gempa dari dapur.

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Taufan.

"Kak Fan..?"

"Kak Hali! Kak Taufan mana?!" tanya Gempa.

Halilintar muncul dari balik pintu dengan tampang polos (?), "ga tau tuh. Tidur kali?"

 **GempaAmazing: Kak Fan?**

 **GempaAmazing: Kak Fan?**

 **GempaAmazing: Kak Fan?**

 **GempaAmazing: Fan?**

 **GempaAmazing: Fan!**

 **GempaAmazing: Taufan?**

 **GempaAmazing: TAUFAN?!**

 **GempaAmazing: ehh njir mana kau?! Kok gak nongol kau?!** (/sadis mode: on)

 **GempaAmazing: p**

 **GempaAmazing: p**

 **GempaAmazing: p**

 **GempaAmazing: p**

 **GempaAmazing: p**

 **GempaAmazing: p**

 **GempaAmazing: p**

Kling!

Kling!

Kling!

Kling!

Kling!

"Bising!" Taufan melemparkan ponselnya ke meja rumah Gopal.

"Liat aja dulu. Siapa tau penting." kata Gopal yang masih memegang stik _Play Station_.

 **Taufan2: y**

 **Taufan2: y**

 **Taufan2: y**

 **Taufan2: y**

 **GempaAmazing: jawabnya sekali aja kalii**

 **GempaAmazing: kakak dimana? Dipanggilin kok ga nyahut?**

 **Taufan2: dirumah Gopal. Kan kakak nginap disana.**

Gempa langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terkadang pelupa.

 **×Gadis Miring×**

 **Hannayah: saeng il chuk ha ham ni da! Wish nya jangan lupa2 lagi 😅**

 **Captain_Kaizo: HBD**

 **Prebet_Fang: pibesdeyy 🎉 pu jangan lupa yo**

 **YayaYah: eid milaad saeed! ^-^)/**

 **YingJe: qu ni sheng er kuai le!**

 **GempaAmazing: otanjoubi omedetou!**

 **Taufan2: met ultah semuaa!**

 **Penyimakygsetia_H:** _ **Prebet_Fang**_ **minta pu? Coba sini dulu, kayaknya belum pernah ngerasain pedang halilintar ya? ^-^"**

 _Penyimakygsetia_H mengganti ID menjadi Halilintar__

 **GempaAmazing: yaampun bang, kalo pms jangan dilampiaskan ke grup 😂**

 **Hannayah: hahaha *banting meja***

 **Captain_Kaizo mengirimkan stiker. (Stiker: stiker Kaizo sedang menyimak)**

 **Halilintar_: coba ulang gem?**

 **Prebet_Fang: gosah, thx**

 **GempaAmazing: Scroll aja bang, gaboleh spam 😂**

 **BlazeB: hormatilah yang lebih tua 😁 /blaze**

 **YingJe: yaampun bang, kalo pms jangan dilampiaskan ke grup 😂**

 **Kok ngakak? *rotfl***

 **Prebet_Fang: Ying 😂🔪 buku agamaku mana?**

 **Taufan2:** **hormatilah yang lebih tua 😁 /blaze**

 **Maksudmu bang Kaizo yang nyimak tuh yak? :v**

 **Captain_Kaizo:** **hormatilah yang lebih tua 😁 /blaze**

 **Maksud?**

 **Solar_Adja: kok pada train chat ya? Emang disini stasiun kereta api? /solar**

 **YingJe: 📒 tuh** _ **Prebet_Fang**_

 **Daun_B:** **yaampun bang, kalo pms jangan dilampiaskan ke grup 😂**

 **Kok ngakak? *rotfl***

 **Inikah rasanya cinta? /jangan mulai lagi**

 **Daun_B:** _ **Prebet_Fang**_ **minta pu? Coba sini dulu, kayaknya belum pernah ngerasain pedang halilintar ya? ^-^"**

 **Sini biar aku anyam aja si Pang-gangan bbq tuh :v**

 **Solar_Adja: wey, Yaya mana? Tumben ga muncul?**

 **Ais_my:** _ **YayaYah**_ **! Where are you now?**

 **BlazeB: Atlantis :v**

 **Taufan2: kok malah jadi nyanyo Faded? 😂**

 **Prebet_Fang:** **📒 tuh** _ **Prebet_Fang**_

 **Njrit! Maksud gue bukan gitu! *banting meja* *slap* *rotfl***

 **Daun_B: Under the sea 😅**

 **Captain_Kaizo: udah oy, setop *banting meja* *rotfl***

 **Taufan2: *nanyi**

 **Taufan2: *nyano**

 **Taufan2: *nyanyi**

 **GempaAmazing: typonya parah bet xD**

 **Halilintar_: jangan spam,** _ **Taufan2**_ **:v**

 **Solar_Adja:** **hormatilah yang lebih tua 😁 /blaze**

 **Maksud?**

 **What's the meaning of that?**

 **Solar_Adja: typonya parah bet xD (2)**

 **Prebet_Fang: typonya parah bet xD (3)**

 **GempaAmazing: oaleh malah dicopas xD**

 **Taufan2:** **jangan spam,** _ **Taufan2**_ **:v**

 **Typo lin, bukan spam :'**

 **Halilintar_: typonya parah bet xD (4)**

 **Captain_Kaizo:** **hormatilah yang lebih tua 😁 /blaze**

 **Maksud?**

 **What's the meaning of that?**

 **I dunno**

 **Prebet_Fang:** **kok pada train chat ya? Emang disini stasiun kereta api? /solar**

 **Kagak, ini landasan udara :v**

 **Captain_Kaizo: typonya parah bet xD (5)**

 _YayaYah sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Daun_B:** _ **Solar_Adja**_ **! Tuh Yaya tuh! 😹**

 **Solar_Adja: tau! *slap***

 **YingJe: typonya parah bet xD (6)**

 **Daun_B: typonya parah bet xD (7)**

 **Ais_my: typonya parah bet xD (8)**

 **BlazeB: typonya parah bet xD (9)**

 **Halilintar_: typonya parah bet xD (10)**

 **YayaYah: apa yang terjadi?**

 **Ais_my: typonya parah bet xD (11)**

 **Taufan2: nying! Gausah dicopas lagi nying!**

 **YingJe: typonya parah bet xD (12)**

 _Taufan2 meninggalkan grup_

 _Gopallho sedang aktif sekarang_

 **Gopallho: kalian ngapain si Taufan nih? Dia ngambek :v**

 **Halilintar_: scroll up aja, Gopal. Gak boleh spam 😁 (2)**

 **GempaAmazing: lolololol**

 **WhiteChocoG: ckckck kalian ini. Gaboleh gitu, harusnya dia ngeblock kita semua :v /oioi**

 **BlazeB: *bakar White* ente ngeselin yak 😁**

 **YayaYah: yahh.. Taufan malah left. Kayak white kemaren.**

 **WhiteChocoG: hp ku dibajak ama** _ **DarkG**_

 **Prebet_Fang: bajak? Emang sawah? -,,-**

 **WhiteChocoG: *slap* *banting meja***

 **GempaAmazing: *rotfl* *rotfl* *rotfl* *rotfl***

 **YingJe:** **ckckck kalian ini. Gaboleh gitu, harusnya dia ngeblock kita semua :v /oioi**

 **Setujuu (y) *rotfl***

 _Captain_Kaizo sedang tidak aktif sekarang_

 **Hannayah: typonya parah bet xD (13)**

 **Solar_Adja: too late :v**

 **Hannayah: los *rotfl***

 **Daun_B: masih aje *banting meja***

 **BlazeB: hormatilah yang lebih tua 😁 /blaze**

 **Maksud?**

 **What's the meaning of that?**

 **I dunno**

 **Luapkanlah :'v**

 **Gopallho: ngeh?**

 **BlazeB: *lupakanlah**

 **Hannayah: ntapz typonya! (y)**

 **GempaAmazing: typonya parah bet xD (14)**

 **GempaAmazing:** **ntapz typonya! (y) (2)**

 **BlazeB:** **ntapz typonya! (y) (3)**

 **Solar_Adja:** **ntapz typonya! (y) (4)**

 **Daun_B: syudahlah, nanti** _ **BlazeB**_ **lep**

 **BlazeB: kagaklah:v ane bukan si Taufan:v**

 **YayaYah: dia ikut ngopas kok**

 **YingJe: typonya parah bet xD (15)**

 **Daun_B: ntapz typonya! (y) (5)**

 **Daun_B: kagaklah:v ane bukan si taufan:v**

 **okey guys, lanjoooottt! 😁🎉**

 **Gopallho:** **kagaklah:v ane bukan si taufan:v**

 **okey guys, lanjoooottt! 😁🎉**

 **Siiippp! 👍**

 **BlazeB:** **kagaklah:v ane bukan si taufan:v**

 **okey guys, lanjoooottt! 😁🎉**

 **Ga gitu juga njirr! *slap* *rotfl***

 _Ais_my sedang tidak aktif sekarang_

 **Hannayah: yaelah nih beruang kutub mau kemana? Hinerbasi?**

 _WhiteChocoG mengundang Taufan2_

 _Halilintar_ mengundang Taufan2_

 _Halilintar_ sedang tidak aktif sekarang_

 _DarkG mengundang Taufan2_

 _Milkazayakan mengundang Taufan2_

 _GempaAmazing mengundang Taufan2_

Mereka berlima mengundang Taufan secara serentak.

 _Taufan2 bergabung ke obrolan_

 **BlazeB: UPAAANNNNN! *peluk***

 **GempaAmazing: halamak tak perlu gitu juga kali *sweatdrop***

 **Daun_B: lha? Udah ga ngambek?**

 **Taifan2: kagaklah,-**

 **Hannayah: ...**

 _Hannayah mengganti ID menjadi YahHanna_

 _YahHanna mengubah nama grup menjadi Sarang Jomblo (lol)_

 **YahHanna: diharapkan yang bukan jomblo segera melapor ke saya. Terima kasih :v**

 **Prebet_Fang: apa yang terjadi? '-')/**

 **Solar_Adja: lha? Nikan grup buatan Kaizo? Buatan Hanna yang banyak aliennya?**

 _Captain_Kaizo sedang aktif sekarang_

 **GempaAmazing: diharapkan kepada Hanna Yah untuk tau diri. Terima kasih :v**

 **Taufan2 mengirimkan stiker (Stiker: Taufan mengacungkan jempol)**

 **YahHanna mengirimkan stiker (Stiker: Halilintar mengeluarkan pedang)**

 **YingJe: sabar bu 😁**

 **YahHanna: aku udah izin sama abang! 😡**

 **Captain_Kaizo: astaga Hanna.. Baru sekarang?**

 **YahHanna: baru inget bang :'**

 **GempaAmazing: lha?**

 **YayaYah: lha? (2)**

 **BlazeB: lha? (3)**

 **Taufan2: lha? (3)**

 **Halilintar_: lha? (4)**

 **Taufan2: lha? (5)**

 _Ais_my sedang aktif sekarang_

 **YingJe: lha? (6)**

 **Ais_my: lha? (7)**

 **Daun_B: lha? (8)**

 **DarkG: lha? (9)**

 **Milkazayakan: lha? (10)**

 **YahHanna: lha? (11)**

 **Taufan2: wkwkwk** _ **YahHanna**_ **juga ikut ngopas 😁😂**

 **Captain_Kaizo: lha? (12)**

 **Solar_Adja: lha? (13)**

 **YahHanna: wkwkwk** _ **YahHanna**_ **juga ikut ngopas 😁😂**

 **Emangnya aku kayak kamu :p**

 **Taufan: eaeaeaa 😑**

 **Prebet_Fang: weyy Kaizo bukan jomblo! Suruh dia left! :v**

 **YahHanna: bhaqs!**

 **Captain_Kaizo: kapan aku punya pacar? -,-**

 **Prebet_Fang: lha? Tuh kemaren cewek yang di kampus?**

 **Captain_Kaizo: ha ha ha : dah putus**

 **YahHanna: yaampun, perasaan kemaren ditembaknya pas pulang ngampus :v**

All elemental serentak mengirim pesan:

 **Ckck.. Kasihan gadis itu..**

 **Prebet_Fang: ...**

Dan setelah topik itu, tak ada yang menjawab lagi.


	10. Pengumuman

Maaf karena kelamaan gak update. White terlalu (sok) sibuk dan kebetulan lagi banyak persiapan ujian. Ditambah lagi sempat gak bisa buka FFN. Tapi nanti White usahakan bisa up pas liburan panjang (kalau memang kondisi mendukung)

Kalau ada yang mau ditanya, silahkan saja *bungkuk hormat*

-Gadis Miring 15-


End file.
